


Mornings

by WeLookedLikeGiants



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU/No Team RWBY, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Or at least they'll never meet them..., Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLookedLikeGiants/pseuds/WeLookedLikeGiants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about how Neptune deals with his outlook on life and his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mornings

“I have always hated how everyone thinks that “Hey, I believe love can change the world.” or “I believe everyone has love in them.” or “I will always, no matter what, stay faithful to my spouse.” Thinking this is good and all, but it’s never true. Love can’t change the world, we have to change the world. Loving the ground isn’t going to make it grow a fucking tree in 3 days. Hugging the water isn’t going to make it throw you fish. That’s the sad truth that we all have to learn. Not all of us have love inside of us. Some people are incapable of feeling any emotion, let alone love. They could shoot someone in the head, making blood splatter all over them, yet they wouldn’t care. They literally kill just to feel an emotion. The fact is is that every time they kill, it doesn’t register in their mind how much pain they have caused to other people and possibly to themselves if they’re caught.”

“Staying faithful to a spouse is almost impossible, at least in the way I see it. There’s always going to be someone more attractive than your spouse. When you see this person, it’s gonna hit you like a fucking bullet. You’re going to have at least one dirty thought about this person. That isn’t faithful. Being faithful means you have an unwavering loyalty to this person, and having dirty thoughts about this person is not faithful. It’s gonna fester inside of you, like a growing disease. It’s gonna rot your insides. What’s sad is that you’re not gonna be able to do a goddamn thing about it. It’s the way we were created, and there’s no way to change that. We want to fuck every attractive person that comes our way, though beauty is in the eye of the beholder.”

I had these thoughts constantly, they plague my mind. This was good and bad. Good because I never grew attached to anyone. So when someone I knew died, it didn’t hurt me as hard as others. Bad because I never grew attached to anyone… I always had a suave personality, this doesn’t reflect my true self. I want to stay quiet all the time, never talking to anyone. I feel empty. That’s why I adopted this persona, maybe I’ll find someone who’ll want to get to know me. Fill the void that is my heart, but when these thoughts came up I lost hope. I still stayed cool and happy and free, but I felt tied down. Tied down by the existential dread that no one cared a bit. I was right no one did care, but I kept trying to get out of this never ending hole. I never ceased, not even for a second because if I did, I would be swallowed with no way out. 

I was walking around Haven, just trying to clear my head. It was 7 am and the sunrise was rather...boring. I had seen sunrises 10x better, but I can’t complain, at least it’s rising. I needed a walk because my teammates were being difficult. “Sun and Sage wanted to mess around all day, but Scarlet and I wanted to study for an upcoming test. The test was a mid-term, so it was rather important. I took the walk so I could think of the pros and cons of leaving. Instead, I pondered about these toxic thoughts.” I chuckled at this thought. “Well, let’s get back to the task at hand.” I assured myself “pros:I get to take my mind off of life, I get to spend time with my teammates, I get to spend time with Sun, who had actually started to understand me even though he was opposite to my calm, collected personality.” I made mental notes on how many reasons were made “cons: I don’t get as much study time, I have to spend some of my money. I can’t think of anything else, though. Plus, I am already well studied in most of my classes, so I shouldn’t have to worry as much. It’s settled then, I’m gonna take a well deserved day off!” I trailed off. 

I made it back to my dorm room where I saw Scarlet, Sun, and Sage bickering about their plans for the day. I took one look around and yelled “Shut up!” and as soon as I said this all of them stopped talking and turned towards me. I grew a little nervous at this sudden attention. I paused for a second.  
“Well?” Scarlet asked me, with sass clearly in his voice.  
“I’ve made my decision.” I declared in a mock king voice  
“And what is it?” Sun asked excitedly, you could tell not just by his voice, but by his tail swinging side to side at a quicker pace than usual.  
I grabbed a nearby chair, put my left foot on the sitting area, and propped my foot at the top of the chair “I have decided that we should...Take the day off!”  
I heard a mix of sighs and celebratory whoops. This was broken by Sun beckoning as he could tell I was pretending to be an almighty king “Where are we going, your highness?” bowing as he said this.  
In a more high and mighty voice then last time I joked “I have no idea!” we all laughed  
Scarlet still looking indeterminate asked, “but what about study time?”  
I sneered at him, still trying to keep the joke going “You will address me as your highness, thank you very much. And we will be skipping study time because we have studied plenty this week and will have more time to study later on.” I pointed towards Sun and said, “I figured we have put enough time into making monkey-boy do something he doesn’t like, that we should finally let him be free from the tyranny of the dreaded…” I paused for dramatic effect “BOOKS!” I looked over and saw Sun hissing away from a big stack of books that had been heaped up to be as tall as him. We all laughed more, this time, Scarlet joining in.  
“Well, I guess it wouldn’t be too bad to enjoy our freedom.” He finally admitted  
“Yay! Finally, Scarlet! I was beginning to get worried that you were going to be a fuddy-duddy and just sit in the room all day, staring at a book that would make anyone else cry out of frustration just at the sight of it.” he joked. Sage wasn’t much of a joker, but at least he’s a bit of a conversationalist. All of us were pretty extroverted except for Scarlet, who was an introvert, but at I have to give credit where credit is due, he tries to make friends. Usually, doesn’t work, mainly because he wants to have long term relationships.

We left the tall dorm buildings in our usual attire, except for me. I was wearing a silver tie, instead of my usual black tie. I don’t know why I guess because it looked more classy. We all strode out, trying our best to look cool and attractive. This worked until Scarlet tripped over a rock and bumped into Sage, who in turn bumped into me. As I fell I started thinking of how much dirt was going to get onto my classy outfit, however, I was safely aborted of this tragic fate by Sun. He had seen that I was falling and predicted where I was going to descend. As he held me, I wondered why this felt so….natural.  
His eyes flickered down to my face and he said: “well at least I was able to save one of you.” He half smiled at me, and I started to think about how much I enjoyed that brief smile.  
“My knight in shining armor.” I sarcastically joked  
We laughed as he helped me up from the uncomfortable stance. We walked over to Sage and Scarlet and picked them up off the ground. We continued walking in the direction we had chosen moments earlier. We ended up going to town and into some foreign market. It held tech from Atlas that piqued my interest. It had a stand from Vacuo that had exotic fruits and animal meat this made Sun smile, this caused me to make a mental note. Scarlet and Sage went to a Vale stand that had an arrangement of comics, books, plushes, and rare metals that could only be found in Vale. They decided this would be the stand that they would go to, mainly because they had something that everyone from the group liked. Obviously, Sun went to the comics, I went to the larger books about the history of Vale, Scarlet went to the metals so that he could find something that could improve his weapon, and Sage, although contradictory to his tall, muscular, stature went to the plushes. He had a sister back at his home that he would bring random gifts to her every time he visited. I bought a book about ancient languages native to Vale, Sun bought the latest copy of X-ray and Vav, Scarlet bought a large ruby. It was cheap because of how it was still in the stone and it wasn’t cut quite yet. Finally, Sage bought a small Tiger plush, It was orange and black with large black beads for eyes.  
We left the market and went to the movies. We decided that it was the cheapest theatre in Haven, and it wasn’t terrible in quality. We went into the movies and we immediately argued whether we should watch an action movie or a Sci-Fi movie. Ultimately it was I who decided the movie. I used my kingly voice to command Sage and Scarlet that we should see an action movie.  
I got up on of the tables and pulled the same pose from last time, declaring “Sage and Scarlet, I hereby declare that we see an action movie!”  
Sage protested “And why should we?” Scarlet nodded and repeated Sage  
“Because I am the reason we took this day off!” I said in a booming voice.  
Sage shrugged “That’s all the reason I need.”  
Scarlet dropped his mouth open and said “Wait, what? That’s all it took to convince you?”  
Sage replied “Well, he’s right. If he hadn’t intervened we would be at home studying our asses off.”  
I got off the table and confidently high-fived Sun and Sage. Scarlet just nodded and said, “Fine, as long as I get to choose the next thing we do.”  
I finger-gunned him and said “you got it!” he smiled for the first time in ten minutes. We bought tickets and food and went into the theatre. About half way into the movie, which was terrible and I regret buying a ticket, I looked over to Sun. He was popping popcorn into his mouth as he was watching the movie. He was fixated on it, it was a little funny, to be honest. Then I looked at his eyes, they were the shiniest silver I had seen in my life. His eyes were so fixated at the movie that you could see a reflection of the movie, except in the area of his irises, they overpowered the light of the movie and the gray was almost intoxicating to look at. I was drawn towards Sun’s eyes, they were magnificent. I could look at them all day, but that would be weird…. I looked back up towards the movie lost in thought. What was I thinking, this was Sun? I denied myself of these feelings. Deep down, though, I knew something was….off.


	2. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movies,Food, and Rooftops. Now included: fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I still need a beta reader, so if you’re interested, please inquire. I already love writing for this pairing and it’s only the second chapter. Anyway, comments are appreciated, now on with the story.

“Hey Neptune, You okay?” Sun had whispered to me.  
“Yeah, this movie sucks, though…” I sighed.  
“I know, but I just wanted to see it for the fight scenes.” he chuckled and half-smiled. There it was again, that half-smile was...welcoming. Like the feeling after you’re invited to a party, or when you knock on a door, and your friend answers.  
“I guess that’s a good reason, but I expected a plot at the very least,” I whispered sarcastically back towards him.  
“Well you did command us to see this movie.” he joked, we both giggled quietly.  
After the movie all of us came out of the theatre with a frown on our faces, all of us except Sun. “Dude, did you see that big atlesian-knight shoot down all of those planes single-handedly?! That was so cool!” every one of us hated the movie except Sun. He was always the one to see the good in everything, which I couldn’t complain about. Scarlet, however, wouldn’t be able to agree. He was always the pessimist of the team, Sage and I just formed opinions based on the situation, but Scarlet always saw the bad and Sun always saw the good. They pretty much balanced each other out.  
“That movie sucked and you know it Sun.” Scarlet snapped back towards Sun’s happy attitude.  
“Yeah, but at least it had some cool fight scenes. Right, Neptune?” he asked, dragging me into the argument.  
“It had cool fight scenes, yes. But it lacked any plot whatsoever.” I said this so that it would appease both parties. It didn’t really work.  
“Neptune! Why are you siding with him?!” he asked with a small amount of hurt in his voice.  
“I wasn’t, I sided with both of you. I said the fight scenes were cool, but the movie sucked.” I retaliated to his accusation.  
“Everyone, just calm down!” Sage half-yelled, the sound had rang throughout the lobby. We shut up and started apologizing to each other. After, I asked Scarlet wanted to do.  
“I wanna get some food. We should go to that one noodle place, I love their noodles,” he stated rather frankly and demanding.  
“We can agree on something. FOOOD!” Sun yelled excitedly, hugging Scarlet. Scarlet trying to escape with all his might, but to no avail. We all knew Sun had an iron grip when it came to hugs. 30 seconds later and he finally let go. Scarlet had to catch his breath.  
“What the fuck is your problem?!” Scarlet heaved out rhetorically.  
“I don’t know, I just like hugging people.” Sun joked. After, we went outside and started walking towards the noodle shop. I had gotten a couple of winks, flirtatious looks, and other such nonsense. I looked over to Sun, whose head was hanging down, with a look of shame on his face, and his tail tucked sheepishly behind him.  
“What’s wrong Sun?” I nudged his shoulder.  
“Nothing.” He answered shyly, I could tell something was wrong. I decided it was best not to make a scene and didn’t continue to pry any further. We made it to the noodle shop and they immediately started taking orders from us. Then at unmatched speeds, he threw out massive bowls of noodles, personalized to our order. We ate the gargantuan bowls of soup and stumbled out of the shop, completely full from the meal we had just devoured.  
“Holy crap! I’m stuffed.” Sun said while he cheerily patting his stomach  
“You can say that again.” I agreed.  
“Okay. ‘Holy crap! I’m stuffed’ “ he repeated his sentence as a joke. We chuckled a little, but we were quickly silenced by the pain of how much we had just consumed. It hurt to do anything because of how much we had eaten.  
We slowly stumbled back to the dorm rooms. When we had finally made it back we all fell into our beds. We all quickly fell asleep due to the massive food baby. The night was filled with snores and groans of small aches. I woke up around 1 am and had been surprised to see that Sun’s bed was empty. He always loved sleep, like out of everything else, sleep was his favorite thing to do. I started searching around the dorm room until I knew he wasn’t there. I thought of Sun’s favorite places to hang out. He loved climbing trees, but around this time of night if he was caught he would be fined. I deduced all of his favorite shops because they were closed, and all of the inside of the school because the only thing that would be open during this time would be the library. I chuckled at the thought of Sun being in the library by choice, I knew that this wasn’t ever going to be possible. The last place that came to my mind was the roof of our dorm building. I started to climb the stairs hoping that Sun would be there just out of pure laziness. I didn’t want to go back down the stairs, at least not without Sun in tow.  
Just as I expected Sun was there, at the top, with his legs hanging off of the edge of the building, and his tail, limp on the ground. I walked up to him and sat next to him, nervous about how high we were off the ground and about how I was alone, on a rooftop, with Sun. Did I forget to mention that we were alone? I looked over to him, he was looking over the town with a neutral expression on his face. His face was glowing a pale white from the cracked moon in the sky.  
“Hey, you okay?” I asked worriedly. Sun had never been like this, at least not to my knowledge.  
“Yeah…” he was obviously lying when he said this. This was uncharacteristic of Sun, He never lied. Telling the truth was one of his biggest ideals, so this furthered my worries.  
“We both know that’s a lie. Seriously what’s wrong?” I asked nervously.  
“Well, remember earlier you were getting all those flirty looks from girls. I was getting looks to, but most of them were dirty looks. I felt like I didn’t belong there like I was an outcast. When I get dirty looks like that it hurts me a little and when I get that amount of dirty looks, it hurts a lot. I hate it when people look at me in disgust just because I’m a faunus, It angers me really.”he said with anguish in his voice. “I didn’t get any time to really express those emotions back then, so that’s why I came out here.” He said obviously on the brink of tears. He laid his head down on my shoulder and started to cry. These were silent tears. Most of the team was pretty verbal when we were sad. This was the first time I had seen Sun cry, and I had known him for years.  
“Hey, It’s okay. I get it, you felt like an outsider when you saw all of us getting flirtatious looks while you were getting shitty looks from shitty people.” I said trying to reassure him  
“No. You don’t get it. I get these kinds of looks all the time, day in, day out. No one ever tries to put a stop to it and it kind of hurts me more. You guys are so oblivious and egotistical that you never see what’s happening to me. It makes me feel...unwelcome.” he said with a trace amount of anger in his voice.  
“Stop it! You know that’s not true. We care about you, maybe we never see you being tormented, but it’s not like you give any signals towards us either. I’m not trying to put the blame on you, but please at least be vocal about how you feel and if you’re sad or not. I hate it when you’re sad, it hurts me. This is actually the first time you’ve ever cried in front of me and trust me this isn’t easy for me either. I care about you Sun, but please, you have to understand our side too.” I said trying to snap him out of his sadness.  
“I’m sorry if I don’t express my sadder feelings. I know it may be harder to notice, but please at least try to figure out some of my feelings.” He said mixed with guilt, anger, and sadness all at the same time.  
“I will…” I agreed “I’m sorry if it feels like I don’t care about you, but trust me, I care. ‘Kay?” I tried to reassure him as best as I could. He sat there in silence. This sent me mixed messages, but at least he had stopped crying. He lifted his tail off the ground slowly and started wrapping it gently around my hand. I grasped it gently as if returning his gesture. He kept his head leaned on me, and we just sat there in complete silence. 30 minutes after I figured out he had fallen asleep.  
‘Guess my shoulder is comfortable.’ I chuckled as that thought raced through my head. I nudged Sun awake and quietly said “Hey Sun, we gotta get up. It’s starting to get cold.” he lifted his head and groggily nodded. We both stood up and started to walk down the stairs back to our dorm. His tail was still lightly wrapped around my hand and I still gently held it. Holding it sent good feelings through me. I realized that tonight was full of a lot of first. This is the first time anyone had ever seen Sun cry. This was the first time someone was allowed to touch let alone hold his tail. And it was the first time Sun had lied to me. I didn’t know how to feel about tonight.  
We got back to the dorm room and we both silently got back into the bed. I swear I could hear Sun whisper “Thanks, Neptune.” then we both fell asleep.


	3. Rose-tinted Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thanks for taking off your Rose-tinted glasses."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! So schools coming up, and I’m starting my senior year. This means I might not be able to post a chapter a day, or it could mean I post 2-3 chapters a day. Anyway, I still need a beta reader, so please tell me if you’re willing too. Kudos and comments are always welcome. Now, here’s the chapter.

The next few days, all we did was study. It was the same every day; we get to the library, Sun immediately starts complaining, Scarlet shuts him up, I grab study books, Sage distracts Sun and Scarlet, We fight for another couple minutes, We settle down and study for the next 2 hours before Sun’s attention span runs out, and that’s all we’re able to study that day. This was repeated for 5 days until midterms came up.  
“Get the fuck up Neptune!” I vaguely heard Scarlet yell, I pried open my eyes and took a groggy look around. I flicked my eyes over to the alarm clock, it was 8:54! It was 6 minutes before classes started, I started to panic and rushed to get my clothes on, that was until I heard all of my team laughing hysterically. I looked back at them holding their own alarm clocks and realizing I still had an entire hour before I had to get ready.  
“What. The. Fuck?” I asked in the most intimidating voice I had. this shut up Sage and Scarlet, but Sun remained unchanged. He knew that I wouldn’t be mad for more than 5 minutes.  
“Come on, it was just a joke!” Sun said, wiping a tear away from his eyes.  
“I fucking hate you people!” I said with frustration lining my voice.  
“Oh you know that’s not true,” Sun said bringing me into a tight, inescapable hug.  
“Ugh! Fine, I don’t hate you. Just let me go!” I gave in to his garish jokes.  
“I’m going to go and take a shower, got it?” I scolded them.  
“Fine, whatever you say, pissy pants.” Scarlet craned his neck to the right. Knowing full well I was giving him a death stare.

I stepped out of the shower. Letting out a sigh, I dried my body quickly and then took out a comb and started to comb my hair. ‘Ugh, why is Sun doing this to me?’ I thought to myself as I styled my hair to its messy glory. ‘I mean, I just started to figure out who he was as a person and THIS happens. I shouldn’t be angry, though, at least he’s back to his old self. That doesn’t explain the reason for the prank, but I have to admit, it was pretty funny now that I look back on it.’ I started to smile, but it quickly faded 'He does know me, I wasn’t mad for even 10 minutes. How does he figure me out like this, but I've yet to figure out what he’s truly afraid of.’ I shrugged it off, thinking that one day I would find a way to know him just as much as he knows me.  
I walked out of the shower in my boxers and quickly pulled out my usual attire, all except a black tie, which had replaced the silver tie that I had worn for the past couple of days. “I like the silver tie better.” I heard Sun mutter.  
“Huh?” I asked him, trying to get him to repeat his statement  
“Nothing.” he played it off, but I knew what he said, I just needed some confirmation.  
“Hey, Scarlet. Shower’s open.” Sage yelled nonchalantly.  
“Finally, that was 15 minutes we didn’t have Neptune!” Scarlet sneered.  
“I get to take however long of a shower I want, asshole!” I replied. Sun and Sage started giggling “What? You guys pulled a prank on me, so I get the shower longest.” Sage, as always agreed with me, while Sun kept on laughing. I saw a small flash of red engulf under his eyes. I dismissed it, it was probably nothing.  
After we finished getting ready we left the dorms, this time, we made sure Scarlet wouldn’t cause another disaster. We made it to the academy, and I noticed Sun beginning to look a little sheepish. I looked around and sorted out the flirts and uncaring people until I saw a group of 4 people quietly sneering insults towards Sun. It was almost inaudible, but I could tell they were the perpetrators by the way they subtly pointed and shot dirty looks towards Sun. I stopped the team and walked over to the group of assholes.  
“You guys got a problem with us?” I asked politely with hints of anger in my voice  
“Yeah, your friend's a Faunus.” one of them blatantly said  
“Why’s that an issue?” I asked one of them, obviously angry this time.  
“Because Faunsus’s aren’t welcome here.” another one sneered.  
“Why aren’t they?” I asked, getting annoyed at the redundancy.  
“Because they aren’t human.” a different one leered  
“What difference does that make? Just because they have antlers or cat ears or in this case a tail, why does that make you want to hate them? They’re literally humans, but with a couple of animal traits. To me, it looks like you’re envious. You’re envious because you can’t swing from branch to branch with a tail, or you don’t have a perfect sense of balance. So, would you quit insulting my friend and fuck off.” I challenged them. Immediately after finishing my statement, one of them swung at me. I saw this coming and ducked. I punched upwards, hitting them square in the jaw. I pushed up with my legs to make the punch more forceful. The guy stumbled back, winded from the sudden punch. He hit a locker and I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. “Next time you insult my friend and then try to hurt me, there will be more than just a single punch thrown!” I whispered angrily at him. I let him go and without another word him and all of his friends started running.  
I went back to my team and asked Sun “Hey, you alright?”  
He looked up from the ground and hugged me for a second time today. “Thank you.” he whispered, “Thank you for taking off your Rose-tinted glasses.” I hugged him back and we continued our way to the next class.  
It was a midterm for ‘Mistral History’, I obviously knew that I was going to pass the test with flying colors, but then I looked over to Sun. His eyes were frantically searching his paper for hints or answers to the questions. I saw this and slipped a note over to him very discretely.  
“Hey, need any help?” I wrote, obviously knowing the answer.  
His tail put the note onto my lap “Yeah...I’m in deep shit, I studied hard, but I hate this subject, so I didn't study much for this one.”  
“I can give you a shit ton of answers, but you need to keep it discrete. Got it?” I wrote down nonchalantly .  
“Fuck yes! would you do that for me?” He passed the note as he switched papers, making it look like he was going back through his test. I started to write down all of the answers as calmly as possible, so as not to be detected. I passed the small piece of paper back to him and watched his eyes light up. I thought about giving him all of the wrong answers as a prank but decided against it after I considered how his week was going. I had already finished my test, so it made me feel less on edge. After he finished his filling out the test with the copied answers, we secretly high-fived under the table. Five minutes later he wrapped his tail around my hand again, I lightly gripped it just as I did last time.  
The bell rang and he let go of my hand. I didn’t want that to end. We grabbed all of our stuff and left. We all turned in our test and as nonchalantly left. I was so fucking happy that we weren’t caught, I didn’t want a zero. The reward was worth the risk, though. During the entire day, we took all of our midterms and immediately after Sun and I finished a test, Sun wrapped his tail around my hand, and every time I lightly held it. I don’t know why we both did this every time, but I wasn’t complaining. It felt...natural. Like I was born to hold his tail, though, now that I’m thinking about it that sounds a little awkward.  
After classes, our team separated because Scarlet and Sage wanted to go home and sleep, but Sun and I wanted to hit the town. We said our farewells and departed from each other. Sun was the one who was guiding me through town.  
“I don’t care where we go, but if we get food you’re paying for me,” I told him in a demanding tone.  
“Okay, I owe you for giving me all those answers, so why not?” he said happily. A smile slowly appearing on his face. He grabbed my hand with his tail and I held it like always. he decided we should start running, which caught me off guard and he yanked me from my slow pace. We started running through the town, I swear I could see a blush on the side of his face. Then he looked back at me, cocking his head back laughing. I could tell he was having a lot of fun. He really enjoyed my company I guess. We stopped to catch our breath before he finally pointed up and said “There!” He pointed out a nice Vale restaurant.  
“Really? Do you have money for this?” I asked knowing full well the answer was yes.  
He pulled a mischievous grin and slipped three different wallets out “You know I do.”  
“You sly dog,” I said, coming to terms that he stole. I knew why he stole and I never felt ashamed of him when he did. The reason for this was because he only stole from assholes who insulted his kind. I didn’t feel bad when we use their money, they deserved it, so it was justified.  
“You sure? I heard there was a good Atlas place a couple blocks west?” I asked him if he wanted to go  
“Nah, that place is full of pretentious assholes. I don’t want to spend my “hard earned money” on that place” he joked. We both snickered sinisterly. I loved how Sun always knew how to make me laugh, it was one of his better traits. After a little bit of walking, we arrived at the restaurant. It was decorated with simple colors. Most of it was a nice white. It was like a pure light, not from the sun, but something from a light bulb. I was completely white except for the chairs and the chandeliers which were black. It clashed perfectly against the white because it was a pure black, one that could only be found in a room with no windows and the door shut. Pitch black.  
The waiter showed us to our table and told us that he would be back. I took off my goggles out of politeness and then we started to converse.  
“Hey, I want to thank you again.” he said shyly with a faint blush that I almost didn’t catch.  
“For what, that’s what friends do. I mean it wasn’t the most honest thing, but I don’t care.” I said trying to combat his shyness with awkwardness  
“Not for that, for standing up for me to those assholes earlier today,” he said, with his shyness increasing exponentially  
“Dude, I’d do that again, this time maybe punching that shithead harder,” I said trying to get him relaxed  
“I know, it’s just earlier this week I asked you to try to watch out for me. I didn’t think you would, but I didn’t realize what you had done until you did it. It baffled me on how you actually noticed my...sad expression. Generally, people can’t see it because generally, I’m vague about it. So, I just want to thank you for trying to see me for me.” he said with an obvious blush taking over his face. It spread like a virus, soon transferring over to me. He slithered his tail over to my hand again, wrapping it around my hand again. I returned the gesture by grasping it lightly. I didn’t care how many times I would have to do this, I liked it and that’s what’s important.  
“Of course, why wouldn’t I do that for you. I know how much it hurts you when this happens to you and I don’t like seeing you unhappy, so I took action. Just like anyone else would do.” I said reassuringly  
“But you’re not like anyone else…” I heard him whisper.  
“Wha-” I was interrupted by the waiter asking what we wanted.  
“I would like some cold Borscht and for him Bruschetta,” Sun told the waiter. How did he know my favorite food? I vaguely remember telling him once a couple months back, but I only told him once.  
“Okay, I’ll be back with your orders. And what would you like to drink?” He asked politely  
“I’ll take some jasmine tea and for him can we get some peppermint tea?” he asked her cocking an eyebrow up at me, smiling, and saying “is that right?” he asked me. He knew my favorite tea too? I remember bringing it up in conversation about a month ago. I never knew he could remember this far back, or has he been planning this.  
“Yeah, thanks,” I smiled towards Sun. The waiter was gone and I asked Sun, “How did you remember my favorite food and tea?”  
“Well, I have a really good memory, so when I saw those two options on the menu I recollected what you said was your favorite food and tea. It just kinda came back to me.” He explained  
“I guess that make sense.” his tail started to firm its grip on my hand. It firmed until it wasn’t quite painful to hold, but it was more sensible now. I could feel the warmth being transferred into my hand. It was a welcome warmth, one that you felt when you were being hugged by your mother, or sitting in front of the fireplace. It had a loving feel to it.  
Then the waiter came and gave our teas and food. Sun quickly unwrapped his tail from my hand, and I immediately started to miss it. I grasped my fork and knife and started to eat my Bruschetta. It tasted wonderful, just like the ones that my mom used to make. She never cooked dinner because we always had servants do it for us, but If my mom decided she wanted Bruschetta that night, she would prepare food for all of our servants and me. At least our human servants…  
I looked over to Sun, who was heartily enjoying his Borscht. If I recalled correctly hot Borscht was always a deep red, but I had never seen cold Borscht. It was a bright purple with a couple of branches of parsley garnished over the top. It looked delicious.  
“Want a little bit?” Sun asked curiously.  
“Yeah, Do you want some of mine.” I counter-questioned. We both exchanged bits of our foods and respectively tried them. My suspicions were correct, it was just as good as I thought. The red cabbage subordinated the spinach and the flavor was lifted with the parsley, into making a perfect combination. I closed my eyes in pleasure “mhm.” I moaned (A/N first off that was not sexual, and secondly cold Borscht is an eastern Russian soup made up of red cabbage and beets I highly suggest this dish, and Bruschetta is an Italian dish made of flatbread, tomatoes, and cheese. It’s basically pizza, but on flatbread.)  
He cocked an eyebrow and asked, “it’s pretty good, am I right?” I nodded in agreement  
“What do you think of the Bruschetta?” He took his fork and stabbed the small piece of bread. Trying to keep all of the sauce and cheese on top, he took a bite into it with gusto. He looked like he really enjoyed it.  
“It reminds me of when one time I was invited out to a fancy restaurant and I picked the fanciest looking food on the menu. I later found out it was just bread, tomatoes, and cheese, but I honestly didn’t care. After that, I realized that sometimes simple is better, right?” Sun asked confidently  
“I know right, I got to eat fancy food all the time when I was a kid.” I joked. I chuckled a little bit until I saw Sun look at his food with a grim expression on his face.  
“Sometimes, I wouldn’t eat for a day because of how poor my family was…” He sighed out  
“Holy shit! I’m so sorry I struck a nerve. I had no idea. I didn’t mean to say that. I’m so so sorry Sun.” I kept apologizing frantically  
“It’s okay, I get it. You didn’t know. You should start trying to get to know me better, you know?” we stood up. Done with our food, we walked up to the counter and paid the waiter for our meal and left a tip for the waiter. We walked out and Sun put his tail back into my hand. It was a nice night for a walk like this.


	4. Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The park was known for having Fireflies around this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Sorry the last chapter ended so abruptly, but it was so that this chapter actually had something in it. There’s a shit ton of fluff in this chapter, so that’s some good news. I still need a beta reader, tell me if you’re interested. Anyways, kudos and comments are always welcome.

We strolled by all of the restaurants, which were selling various foods that were from all of the kingdoms. This wouldn’t have been notable if it weren’t for the lighting. It was dusk, which made the sky look like a dark blue, so when the lights from the restaurants were in full bloom, the sky had clashed against it as if trying to swallow the light. It looked like dozens of tiny suns were around us. We were headed for the park in the middle of Haven, which was known for having fireflies around this time of night. We made it out of the street full of eateries and into the park. The park was titled “Safe Haven” which was a play on words and wasn’t actually that cringey after I had thought about it. We began going through a small field of flowers which had been arranged into the emblem of mistral. Bunches of black tulips and lilies were arranged into a massive shield. It was pretty symmetrical, which was surprising due to the unpredictability of plants. We went further until we got to a hill. We slowly climbed it, it was pretty steep and had strained both of us due to how much energy we had consumed earlier today.

We got to the top I said to Sun “Hey, Sun.” He craned his neck over to me and tilted his neck confused “I know we’ve been friends for a long time, but…” I stopped myself out of nervousness.  
“But what?” he asked curiously, staring at me with those beautifully shiny eyes, and a bright smile spreading across his face.  
After gaining enough courage “But why have you been hugging me, or leaning on my shoulder, or wrapping your tail around my hand lately?” I asked him a little more awkwardly more than I wanted to.  
“I don’t really know why. I did it back a couple nights ago and after I did it, I craved to do it more often. It was odd, but I felt like I needed to do it. I felt that you were lonely the past couple of days, well more than the past couple of days, but more so during this week. So, I started to do it more often. Every time I did, you reciprocated the feeling. I felt welcomed every time, so I figured you liked it. I figured it was a mutual feeling because of your actions. I liked how when you held it you were never too rough but you were never too soft either. When we got to the restaurant I wanted you to hold it again, but I wanted it to be more… meaningful. You know?” he answered insecurely.  
“What were you trying to tell me? I’ve been wondering this for a while now and-” I blabbered. Trying to tone out his voice which was calling out my voice.  
“Neptune. Neptunnne.” he kept trying to gain my attention, but had been stifled by constant bombardment of questions “Neptune!” he yelled out which had finally caused me to shut up and look at him  
“What?” I demanded an answer, but just as I finished he hugged me. His breath ghosting next to my neck, which caused goosebumps to start to erupt. I was caught off guard by this, and my facial expression had fully expressed this reaction. My face was a bright red, and my eyes had been bolded with surprise. This wasn’t like a normal hug, this one was...soft. It wasn’t like one of his usual iron grip hugs. If I wanted to, I could easily pull his hands off and walk away, right then and there. But I didn’t want to. I wanted this hug to last. I felt like this hug answered half of my questions, that was until he pulled back.  
He looked me straight in the eyes and said “Your eyes look nice today. They look as deep as an ocean.” This complement was strange, it felt sincere. I knew that this wasn’t a joke, this complement was heartfelt.  
“I-I” I stuttered, trying to make sense of what was happening at that moment but was silenced. I didn’t know what was happening, until a couple seconds in. I tried to speak, but my voice was muffled. I closed my eyes, finally figuring out what was happening. His lips were warm, it felt just like the hug, or when I hold his tail. It was comforting. I felt horrible for trying to talk during the passion, but what was I supposed to do. I didn’t expect it from him in the first place. He pulled away with a sad expression on his face and a blush growing. He craned his neck away and narrowed his eyes  
“I-I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that.” He said nervously.   
“Sun,” I called his name, but he didn’t look over. I decided to just take action. I walked up to him, and with one of my hands, I gently lulled him to turn to me. This worked and I just closed my eyes and leaned in. He always responded to body language better than he did verbal, so I guess this was going to be the best way to tell him that the feeling was mutual. I peeked and saw him start to lean into the kiss. I placed my right hand gently on his cheek, and my left hand quietly on his hip. I tried my best to make him feel like he was safe and that he could trust me. Just as our kiss had ended, so had the sun ended its descent from the sky. It had become completely dark except for the aforementioned fireflies. It was…romantic. He opened his eyes and pulled back a smile. I could see tears were starting to form in his eyes, and then he practically tackled me trying to give me a hug. This one was much tighter but again not one of his hugs that squeezed the breath out of you.   
“Thank you. Thank you for being there for me when I needed it.” He said gratuitously   
“No problem! I just didn’t know how I felt about you until it slapped me in the face.” I told him, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.  
“You want to go home?” he asked.  
“Yeah, but can we, you know-“I was interrupted by his answer. He wrapped his arms around my neck, and I lightly grasped his hips. He tilted his, trying to make the kiss more passionate. I did the same. We kissed while fireflies were whizzing around us, this time, a lot more had conveniently gathered around us. This provided an almost heavenly light around us. I knew that I would be thinking about this moment for a long time.   
We started walking down the path back home, while we were walking Sun tapped my finger as if asking permission to hold my hand. I looked down and welcomed the gesture. When we interlocked hands he wrapped his tail around our arms, as of binding our arms, but it was a welcomed action. He leaned his head on my shoulder and started to smile. We didn’t need words for this moment and I didn’t want there to be words. All I wanted was for us to enjoy this night while it lasted.   
We made it to the dorm building and Sun let go of my hand and slowly unraveled his tail from our conjoined arms. Sun sighed and lifted his head to speak to me “I didn’t want that to end, but it’s like 10 at night and we have classes in the morning.”   
I pulled him into a hug “I know, but all good things must come to an end.” I whispered into his ear, then I dug my head into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me, then adding his tail. I loved his hugs, after all, he had an extra ‘arm’ to hug me with.   
He pulled away and asked “One more?” I knew exactly what he meant and leaned in for another kiss. He leaned against a wall and placed his hand on my face. I held my hand against the wall for support. I pulled away and he smiled and said: “That’s my new favorite thing about you.” We both chuckled and went in for another long kiss. I gently bit his lower lip as if asking for entrance, and he opened his mouth just enough to let me in.   
We enjoyed this passionate kiss until we were surprised by a sudden jolt of sound; “WHAT THE FUCK!” we heard Scarlet yell.  
I looked up and started to try to explain to him what was happening “Dude, calm down. We just…” I paused  
“You just what? Started a secret relationship with Sun and just forgot to tell us?” he sarcastically yelled  
Sun joined in with “This started about three hours ago, so please don’t get angry.”   
“I’m not…” Sage quietly whispered  
“Well, I am. One of you should’ve at least texted me. I mean for fucks sake, we haven’t seen you since 4 pm. That’s 6 fucking hours. Neptune, you should’ve at least tell me something like, oh I don’t know “Hey Scarlet, I’m gonna go suck face with Sun. Don’t wait up.” Or some shit like that. I mean goddammit, we would have given you privacy, just tell us that you’re going to be out late so that we don’t think that you were murdered! Jesus Christ!” he sighed out.  
“Okay, next time we will. Calm down please” I said while rubbing my temples. We all started up the stairs that lead to the dorm room. Sun wrapped his tail in my hand again, and just as always I lightly held it.   
When we all entered the room, Scarlet immediately started to interrogate us; “what the fuck caused this smooch fest?” in the background I could hear Sage snicker as he flopped into the bed.  
I answered for Sun, who I could tell felt a little embarrassed by everything that had just transpired and had started to hide behind my back, “It was a lot of things. Some were little, others not so much. In the end, though it led to what happened tonight.”  
“Okay, at least tell me what happened tonight.” He said, looking half-angry and the other half looking like a gossip girl.  
“Well, at first I didn’t realize it, but when we split off from you two, Sun took me to dinner and it turned out to be our first date. He was able to identify both my favorite food and my favorite tea. This was just nice, but that wasn’t what caused the kiss. Earlier throughout the week, Sun has been holding my hand with his tail. Now, this is surprising because as you know, no is allowed to touch Sun’s tail, at least without his permission. So, when Sun held my hand again tonight, I knew something was up. When we were about to walk home we went through Safe Haven park. That was when I asked him why he was doing this lately, and he just kissed me. That’s literally what happened.”   
As soon as I finished Sun came out from behind my back and corrected me; “Well, I did explain why, then when you were standing there dumbfounded, I kissed you.” I craned my neck towards Sun, I narrowed my eyes at him, annoyed, then went back to looking at Scarlet.  
“Makes sense.” He said. He put his finger on his lips and after about a minute or two thinking he finally said “I’m okay with this relationship, I have two rules, though. No excessive amount of PDA, and No sex.” I swear I could hear Sun angrily sigh, but I dismissed it. “With us in the room. I don’t care what you do when BOTH Sage and I are gone, just make sure you clean up afterward.” Scarlet finished. I vaguely saw Sun nod contently.   
“Okay, we can deal with that. We still get to kiss around you guys, though, but we can’t use our tongues, and at nights if we want, we can cuddle, Deal?” Sun said, holding his hand out.  
“You have yourself a deal.” Scarlet shook his hand. Sun hugged me while faintly squealing.   
“Okay, I’m tired could we stop negotiating and go to bed?” Sage asked   
“Yeah, I want to go to bed too.” I sighed out  
“Alright, alright, I get it! Let’s go to bed.” Scarlet headed out sarcastically. Sage turned out the lights and Scarlet hopped into his bed. He popped in some headphones so that he wouldn’t hear us. I went into the bathroom real quick and changed into some PJ pants. I took off my shirt, hoping that my ‘glorious’ body would impress Sun.  
I came back in and Sun was already in his boxers "so much for impressing him." I, though. He led me to his bed and whispered: “Come on, let’s cuddle!”   
I giggled quietly and said, “You know you’re really cute when you say things like that.”  
Sun smiled brightly “You know you’re cute all the time.”  
“I’m not cute, I’m handsome.” I joked  
“Whatever you say.” He sarcastically remarked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it ended abruptly, but I figured that would be a good end point. There won’t be any smut until somewhere around chp 9 or 10, so don’t ask. I think they might end up being together at one point in the show, mainly because the voice actors for them gave an official shipping name, This would make my entire life. What would piss me off is if they were another case of Pyrreha and Jaune, and right when they figure out that they love each other, one of them dies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kiss the crown bitch!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! This one is both filler and fluff! Yay! I didn’t really have any ideas for this chapter, so this will have to do. Beta readers; if you want to, please tell me. I still need one. =( Lastly, I will be gone tomorrow, so no chapter until the 16th. Kudos and comments are always welcome.

A few days later

“Hey, Sun!” I greeted him as he came in from getting groceries.   
“Oh, Hey babe! What are you guys doin’?” He asked while setting some groceries on the counter.  
“We’re just playing a game,” I exclaimed.  
He sauntered over to where we were playing and sat down on my lap. “Cool, can I play?” he asked me even though he should have been asking Scarlet, who had taken control of the entire game.  
“Yeah, but Scarlet’s not gonna let you in. Why don’t we just team up?” I questioned.   
“Sure!” he said while pecking my cheek.  
“Why don’t you two get a room?” Scarlet remarked.  
“Technically, they have a room,” Sage answered  
“Fuck you, Sage! I meant a room separate from ours!” Scarlet snapped.  
Sage cocked an eyebrow, his usual calm expression unwavering “Because we both know what would happen if they did.” Scarlet shuddered, and Sun smiled mischievously.  
“So, how do I play?” Sun said tilting his head quizzically.  
“It’s not very easy, but basically, all of the kingdoms are at war. Right now we’re Vale, Scarlet’s Mistral, and Sage’s Vacuo. What we’re trying to do is take over Remnant by destroying all the other kingdoms. Scarlet’s winning by a small margin, though.” I explained   
“You know you’re really cute when you explain things.” Sun flirted  
“We’ve already established that I’m not cute.” I correct Sun, who in turn put on a pouty face and folded his arms.  
Scarlet immediately turned his head and sneered “I am not winning by a ‘small margin’ I own half of Vacuo. You should be cowering in fear.”   
“I wouldn’t be saying that for long judging by what Sage’s cards are.” I sighed out.   
Scarlet quickly turned his head towards Sage, who had the biggest evil grin on his face “Game over!” he whispered. Sage laid down a card that self-destructed his kingdom, which in turn took out ¾ of Scarlet's army. Scarlet looked horrified when Sage laid down this card. This card had made him almost completely defenseless, and I wasn’t willing to grant mercy.  
“Game over indeed.” Sun agreed then hugged me and squealed proudly “I’m soooo happy! We get to rule all of remnant together!”  
“That’s right, baby!” I heartily proclaimed as I moved all of my armies towards Mistral and took the rest of his nation. Leaving his capital city left. “Any last words, bitch?” I sneered cockily.   
“Halp…” he begged Sun.  
“What do you think, Neptune?” Sun said smiling sinisterly “Should we help the poor king?”  
“Fuck no!” I answered while moving my measly soldier into his last remaining city, causing the entire game to end in my favor.  
“Yay! We get to rule the world! Kiss the crown, bitch!” Sun yelled triumphantly while handing an imaginary crown over to Scarlet, who was sulking in the corner.  
“Well, what’s your first new law, your highness?” Sage asked while bowing to Sun and me.  
“I decree that Scarlet has to pay for take-out, due to his sore loser attitude!” I yelled in my king voice.  
“Fine! Asshole.” Scarlet mumbled. He dialed on his scroll and told us “Shut up, I’m calling the noodle place. I’m getting your usual orders, got it?” we all nodded happily.   
Sage still had his evil grin on his face. He craned his neck towards me, bowed, and asked jokingly “As I was the one who sacrificed all of my kingdom for your victory. May I please be your financial advisor, my liege?”   
I grabbed a nearby yard stick and tapped his shoulders and head and declared “My new financial advisor! Sage Ayana! Rise and go and grab us all a celebratory candy bar from the vending machine!” I declared giving him a couple bills and pointing towards the door with my yard stick.  
“Yes, sire!” he agreed as he jogged out the door.  
“What am I then?” Sun asked, raising an eyebrow and folding his arms.  
“You’re my King.” I told him “and I’m your King, you should have figured that out by now.”  
“Oh! That makes sense. Well, I decree that you kiss me.” He said as he put on a smoldering look.  
“How can I pass up when you have a face like that?” I joked. I leaned in and kissed him passionately.  
At the apex of the kiss, we heard Scarlet yell “Hey! Don’t violate our terms and conditions!”   
Sun lifted his arm and flipped him off, all while slipping a little tongue into our kiss. I pulled back after another 20 seconds and said “Shit, man that was the sassiest thing I’ve seen all day.” Sun smiled contently then pulled me back into the kiss. I loved kissing him, however, sometimes he got a little too into it. I wasn’t complaining, but that’s still something to note.  
The delivery guy got here as soon as Scarlet finished the phone call. This was expected due to how fast we got our food last time. Scarlet passed out the allotted food to each of us and just the same as last time, it had gigantic portions of food. Massive bowls of noodles and toppings stacked three feet in the air. When we got the food, Sun boiled some tea. He had a box of our respective favorite tea, which I thought was a beautiful act of kindness as he bought them with his own money and not some random bozos. Sun immediately dug into his food, eating most of the bowl within a couple minutes. I, however, enjoyed my meal by eating at a slow pace and constantly taking drinks from my tea. After we had finished I had gotten into bed, with my face pointed towards the wall. Sun tapped my shoulder and I turned to face him. “Hey, do you want to go on a walk?” He asked.  
“Sure! I don’t see a problem with that.” I responded happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd we'll save that for next chapter.


	6. walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What am I to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I’m back from my short hiatus! Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, but I needed something to write this chapter and I just don’t think that the walk they go on would fit the light-hearted tone of the last chapter. Still need a beta-reader, and Kudos and comments are always welcome.

Sun held out his hand, gesturing me to grab it. I grasped his hand and he lifted me up out of the bed. I put on some respectable clothes and pulled out two ties. One was my usual black and the other was the silver one that Sun had mentioned earlier that he liked it better. I threw the black one back into the drawer and quickly tied the silver one loosely around my neck.  
“Ready?” Sun asked nervously.  
“Yeah, you?” I counter-questioned him.  
“Definitely!” He said more relaxed than he was earlier  
“Let’s go then,” I smiled at him. We left the room. When we got to the bottom of the building I turned towards Sun and asked: “So, why did you want to go on a walk?”  
“I…I needed to talk to you about something,” He told me nervously “but not until we get away from the building. I don’t want Scarlet or Sage listening in on it.”   
“Alright, whenever you’re ready,” I reassured him. We left the building and out into the main courtyard. We continued down the path until Sun grabbed my hand and ran into the nearby forest. We had gotten pretty deep into it when I interrupted him “You sure you know your way around this place?”  
“Of course, I come out here all the time, mainly when I need to clear my head. I wanted to bring you out here because as I’ve told you I need to talk to you about something, but I wanted it to be private…” he sighed out, nervousness had obviously been growing inside him.  
“Yeah, what do you need to talk about?” I invited him, trying to act as casual as possible.  
“This may seem abrupt, but…what am I to you?” he whimpered. I could tell he was close to crying.  
“You’re Sun. Plain and simple. That sounds dumb but think about it. We’ve been friends since we were in middle school and I didn’t figure out that I had feelings for you until like a week ago. The problem is that I’ve had feelings for you since the day I saw you for the first time. It’s just I was always taught that ‘Faunus’s are bad and should be treated that way!’ and ‘You can’t love the same gender because that’s not the way we were meant to be!’ or some stupid shit like that. You, however, taught me that neither of these was true. It might’ve taken a little longer to see my feelings for you, but they were always there. You’re not only a teacher, you’re also a friend. I know that if I have doubts about myself I can always come and talk to you. You are always there for me, and I feel like the only way I can tell you that I’m here for you is by hugging you, or holding your tail, or…” I paused, a blush had spread across my entire face. “Kissing you. So please don’t ever think that I’m not here for you, because.” I crept over towards him. He had a surprised face, it wasn’t one where you had a surprise party. It was more like when you were expecting something to creep out of the darkness. Scared. He was scared…   
I leaned in and pulled him into a kiss. I was gentle, this wasn’t supposed to be passionate. It was meaning to be a reassuring kiss. One where he could feel safe around me. He finally started to lean into the kiss. Tears had been streaming down his face. I pulled back and leaned my forehead onto his. “What do you mean, though?” He whispered with sadness in his voice.  
“It means I want to be your boyfriend or at least try to be like one,” I answered happily, trying to stop him from crying. This didn’t work, he just wept harder.  
“But, why…?” he said, I could tell an inner darkness had been creeping up on him. “Aren’t I going to be more trouble than what I’m worth? Dating me means that you’re gonna have to deal with people insulting of us, or worst case scenario, hurting us…” He buried his face into my shoulder  
“But, that’s one of the reasons I want to date you. That means that we’ll never get bored. I know that it’s gonna be hard, but I know that you’re worth every second of hardships. You know that I have problems too, but you put up with them anyways. I don’t care what I have to do to be with you, but I know that nothing is going to stop me. Not even death. Because unlike anyone else you know how to make me laugh, you know my favorite food. Hell, you even know that I’m afraid of water despite my name. There’s one problem, though. I don’t know what you’re afraid of, or how many siblings you have, or random stuff like that. So, please, tell me random things about you every once in a while, that way I can figure out what to do with that information.” I said, tears misting in my eyes.  
“You know more about me than my own mother. You know when I’m angry, or sad. You know when someone is bothering me. Hell, you even know how softly to hold my tail, that’s something no one knows. You may not know a lot about the ‘outside’ me, but you know the ‘inside’ me more than anyone else. You just don’t realize it…” he trailed off, folding his arms and looking away from me.  
“Well, then we have a lot to work on,” I said trying to gain his attention, but to no avail. “Sun, I know that this started about a week ago, but that doesn’t matter. If you really are committed to this, then I am too. I just don’t want to start this alone. I don’t want this to be a solo decision. This takes two people, so please, dear god please, just tell me whether you want this or not.” Desperation had started to show in my voice and tears had started to fall.  
“Yes,” He whispered.  
“Huh,” My face lit up. This time, it was like a surprise birthday party.  
“I want to do this.” He said, face remaining expressionless “I want to do this because unlike anyone else you know what makes me happy.”  
“I do?” I asked quizzically  
“Yeah, you do dummy. You know that when you smile, it makes me smile. You know that when you open your eyes in the morning and stare at me, it makes me feel like I’m a kid again. It makes me feel like I have nothing to worry about. You know that even when you’re sad, you know that you should always try to put me first. You know that my favorite tie is that stupid silver one that you’re wearing right now. So, yeah. I want, no…. need this. You are mine. I am yours. I lost count on how long I’ve wanted to say that.” He chuckled. I wrapped my hands around his back and squeezed. He felt so warm compared to the outside air. He hugged back. “I have three siblings, by the way.”  
I pulled away from the hug. Quirking an eyebrow “Really? How many brothers? What are their names?” I interrogated him. I was begging for information on his family.  
“3 siblings. 1 brother, Crimson. He’s got deep red hair, and is about 11 years old, he's a little bit of a wild card, his personality depends on how his day is going. Then there’s my 2 sisters, Olive and Jasmine. They inherited my mom’s yellow hair but show some of my dad’s darker hair. They’re twins, both are 14, and are different in every sense of the word. Olive is very soft spoken, calm, and collected. You’d get along well with her. Then there’s Jasmine, she’s outgoing, strong willed, and very loud.” He answered a blush had been spreading all over his face.  
“So, basically another you.” I joked.  
“Yeah, except a girl. My siblings don’t quite know about you yet. I’m hoping it will be a surprise.” He giggled.  
“Speaking of family, there’s something I got to tell you.” I trailed on  
“What?” he asked curiously.  
“My parents are…less than accepting of our relationship. In fact, I’m very scared to tell them about you. When I was a child they would always insult and terrorize gay people AND Faunus’s just because of what they were.” I said awkwardly while rubbing my neck.  
“Well, we’ll deal with that when we get to it,” Sun told me reassuringly.  
“I guess…” I said  
“So, what are you doing for Christmas this year? It’s about a month until then, and I figured we would tell my family first because at least we would be welcomed into the house.” He asked me  
“Well, I WAS gonna stay and study all winter break, but because you asked me so politely I think I might take you up on that offer.” I joked a smile started to break itself onto my face.  
“Yay! I’ll tell my mom as soon as we get back to the dorm room.” He celebrated  
“Wait… hold on… your mom knows about us?” I asked, slightly annoyed.  
“Yeah, but don’t worry she’s the only one. I made her promise not to tell my dad. I know he’ll accept because he accepted my mom when she came out as bi.” He told me, trying to calm me down.  
“Okay, I’m okay with that.” I said nervously “Want to go back now? It’s starting to get really cold.” I rubbed my arms with my hands.  
“Yeah, let’s go home.” He said with a smile spreading across his face. “You know you’re looking really good tonight, maybe it’s all of this fresh air.”  
“Wow, someone’s flirty tonight.” I joked


	7. Vulture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Until we saw 'them'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I really enjoyed writing last chapter, just going to say that. Anyway, I start school tomorrow, so just gonna slide that news there. ABUSE WARNING! Still need a Beta-reader, and comments and Kudos are always welcomed.

A few days later  
“Sometimes, I think that true love is practically impossible to achieve because there’s always going to be a time where you’re going hate your significant other. It’s going to dawn on you that ‘maybe they’re getting a little annoying’ or ‘they’re starting to drift away’, but for the sake of your own good, please, try to keep it together. If they’re starting to annoy you, find something about them that makes you laugh, or if they’re starting to drift away from you, surprise them. Take them out to dinner, or bring them flowers for no reason. Just because they’re starting to get on your nerves, try to understand them from their perspective. They have a heart too and-“I was thinking before Sun snapped his fingers in my face, gaining my undivided attention.  
“Hey, Nep, are you listening?” He asked.  
“Huh? No, sorry, I was thinking about something. Could you repeat that one more time?” I said as we were walking through town, running errands for Scarlet.  
“Ugh, okay one more time, when we go to my parents’ house for winter break in a week, you’re going to need some things. Got it?” He confirmed to me.  
“Yeah, of course,” I repeated to him, recognizing that he had my attention.  
“You’ll need a week’s worth of clothes, money to buy whatever you need, me, and a gift for all the kids in the family, that’s saying that you want them to like you.” He joked.  
“Wait… repeat the third one” I smiled, knowing full well what the answer was.  
“You dummy, and I thought you were a nerd.” He snickered. We had stopped walking and had started to slant against the nearby brick wall. I leaned in and lightly place my forehead on his.  
“Intellectual, not nerd.” I chuckled. I leaned in and lightly kissed his top lip, seeing it was the easiest place to romantically kiss him. He pulled me back in with a kiss of his own and I tilted my head, making the kiss so much sweeter. I pulled away and we started to walk again, a deep blush had started to show itself across Sun's face. He looked at me and gave me a toothy smile that spread across his face.  
“After this do you want to go get a bite to eat?” He asked politely.  
“Yeah, where do you want to go?”   
“Well, I figured it’s getting pretty chilly, so how about we go get a hot chocolate or something?” he said innocently  
“Yeah. How about this, every time it gets chilly like this, we need to go and get a hot chocolate. Sound good?” I confirmed with him.  
“Yeah, I love that idea.” He smiled. We grabbed all of the groceries and went over to a Vacuo stand. It sold multiple different hot drinks, but it was especially famous for its hot chocolate that was made with authentic cocoa.  
“What can I get you two today.” The employee asked. She was a Faunus with floppy ears hanging to the side of her head.  
“We’ll take 2 hot chocolates. Thank you” I thanked her and she immediately gave out two steaming hot chocolates. “Geez, it’s like you work for the noodle shop guy.” I joked. She just smiled, as if I hadn’t said anything…creepy.  
I sipped from my cup quietly and started to small talk with Sun “So, what do your siblings like?”  
“Crimson likes video games, like every other kid his age. He particularly likes fighting games, so there’s that. As I said before, you would really like Olive, one of the reasons is that her favorite pass time is reading books. She loves research books, just like you, so she’s easy, as you don’t even need to go anywhere considering how many books you have. Jasmine, however, is a little bit of a wild card. She enjoys loud things, I don’t know why, but she really enjoys loud things. So, maybe an air horn.” He explained.  
“I’ll get Crimson a new fighting game, and I’ll give Olive a book on the history of Vacuo that I have back at the room, and finally I’ll give Jasmine a megaphone from the store.” I laughed at the last gift because all that would do is make her and Sun twice as loud.  
“Aren’t those expensive, though?”   
“Nah, they’re like 15 bucks at the store.” I dismissed his question.  
“Okay, Well, what are you getting me?” he begged.  
“That’s classified,” I said with a stern look that was obviously supposed to be a joke. I knew exactly what I was getting Sun. I was going to get him a gold pendant that looked like the symbol of Vacuo and inside there would be a picture of us. This way he would always be reminded of his old family, and of me. I actually went to the jeweler earlier today. He tried to coax me into buying some dust stones to put into the pendant, but I dismissed him and just asked for the pendant, he said it should be ready by tomorrow. All that was left was for me to take a picture of us and then I would be done with gifts for them.  
Sun put on a joke pouty face and innocently asked “Could you give me a small hint?”  
“No, I don’t want to spoil the surprise. You’re really gonna love it, though.” I smiled at him. He was so cute when he was pouty. We made it back to the room and I gave all the groceries to Scarlet “Here, we got them, you put them away.” I demanded.  
“Okay, geez Mr.Bossypants.” He remarked.  
I went over to the couch and grabbed a book that I had recently been reading, Sun followed like a lost puppy “Whatcha doin’?” Sun asked as he leaned on my shoulder.  
“Just reading a book,” I told him, slightly annoyed because all I wanted to do was read a book.  
“Can you read it to me? I can read myself, but I like your voice.” He asked quietly.  
I cocked an eyebrow, “You want me to read to you? Alright, only because you asked.” I started to read the book out loud to him. As I read I started to think about how he was actually interested in what I was doing. Generally, Sun despised books, but he made an exception for me? It really surprised me on how much he liked me and what I did. As soon as I finished three pages, I looked over to Sun. He was fast asleep, but I didn’t blame him. He tried to listen as best as he could, and even I knew that this book was boring. I put down the book and grabbed a nearby blanket that had been conveniently placed on the ground next us. I pulled it over us and watched as Sun started to cuddle up to me further. He was in a content state, and I wanted to join him. I laid my head down on this hair and my eyelids began to feel heavy. I closed my eyes and slept.

“Hey, Nep, it’s time to get up. We gotta go to afternoon classes.” Sun said calmly trying to get me up but in a sweet way. “Come on, we have to hurry they start in thirty minutes.” He nudged me with his elbow and I finally opened my eyes.  
“HUH! Oh, hey, Sun what’s up?” I asked groggily.  
“We have to go to classes.” He said sweetly.  
“Okay, give me a minute to wake up,” I said while rubbing my eyes. “What time is it?”  
“It’s about 2:30,” he said while beginning to stand up and stretch.  
“Where’s Scarlet and Sage?”   
“They left without us, they said to take as much time as we needed, but to not be late for class.” He said putting on a mischievous grin.  
“What are you thinking? Why do you have that look on your face?” I asked, not wanting to know the answer. I stood up and stretched my arms and started to yawn. After I finished, Sun immediately pulled me into a passionate kiss. He started to run his hand down my shirt and went through the underside of it. He started to feel my torso, and I pulled away from the kiss.  
“I’m sorry.” A frown starting to spread across my face.  
“Why, what’s wrong?” He asked me.  
“I…I’m not really ready for that kinda thing yet. I’m really sorry.” I apologized until Sun walked up to me and put a finger on my lip.  
“Shhh. It’s alright, I get it. We don’t have to if you don’t want to. Just let me know when you’re ready, okay?” He told me understandably.   
“I’m really sorry again Sun, I’m just not ready for that kind of thing quite yet.” I trailed off.  
“Seriously, you don’t have to apologize. Please, let’s just go to class.” He comforted me. He brought me into a hug and I hugged him back. I felt safe with Sun, just I didn’t want to try that quite yet.   
“Thanks for stopping. I know you didn’t want to, but I don’t feel comfortable with that quite yet.” I whispered into his ear. He hugged me tighter and buried his face into my shoulder.  
“Please, don’t ever think that I will do something that you don’t like. I know you aren’t comfortable with that, but I don’t care. I can wait.” He pushed away and smiled at me. He grabbed my hand and started to walk out of the room.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We were in the courtyard and Sun and I was talking about things that He enjoyed. “I really like the color Silver. I mean this isn’t a surprise, but still!” he joked.  
“Thanks for trying, but I kinda knew that one.” I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck with a small grin on my face. We kept on talking until we saw ‘them’. It was the people who were making fun of Sun a couple weeks ago.   
“Hey, assholes. We’re back.” The leader of the group said cockily.  
“I thought I told you to fuck off!” I said angrily. The leader ran up and attempted to punch me again, same as last time, I dodged it. I punched him in the jaw, again, making sure to hit the same spot for more pain. He stumbled back and opened his weapon. He pulled out a spiked club and swung as hard as he could at my head. I jumped out of his range and grabbed his arm. I looked at him with an unfathomable anger, took his arm, and snapped it over my knee. He cried out and fell to the ground. The rest of the group came into the attack. Right now I want to say that I beat the shit out of all of them and sent them home crying to their moms, but sadly this wasn’t the case. Two of them ran up to me and ganged up on me, I got a good right hook on one of them, but the other grabbed my shoulders and locked them into place. I looked over to Sun, who was pinned up to the wall by a man twice his size. I looked back to the lackey who had a sly grin on his face.  
“Now pay attention Faunus. Your boyfriend and I are about have some fun.” He snickered sinisterly. The man holding Sun picked him up from the back of his neck and pinned him against his body with his sword and faced Sun towards me.   
I looked up at him with a face that was both extremely sad, but somehow accepting. “I’ll be fine. Just don’t look-“I cried out as the grunt started to punch me in the gut and ribs. The leader stood up and walked over to me. He didn’t say a word, he just held his arm and laughed as I was being beaten. The delinquent started to aim for my face. He punched my left eye, I tried to keep my screams inside, but I couldn’t, the pain was too great. I grunted out a yelp, I didn’t want Sun to hear me. I knew that it would hurt him more than it would hurt me. I took another punch to the lip without making a sound.  
“You done yet?” the lackey asked. I spit in his eye. He chuckled while wiping the spit out of his eyes and punched me in the ribs. I coughed out some blood that landed on his face.   
“Holy shit, let’s stop! Now!” the one holding Sun yelled. He dropped him and started to run.   
“Not yet…” The idiot said, punching me one more time in the face. The one holding me dropped me and started to run. The grunt laughed and ran off with his idiot friends. The leader hobbled off, trying his best to catch up.  
“NEP!” Sun ran towards me, grabbing my face and picking me up. I started to cough up more blood. He picked me up and started to sprint to the hospital. “You’re gonna be okay, Nep. I’ve got you. Just stay awake a little longer.”   
Then blackness…  
I got small flashes of what was happening, I saw Sun rushing me into the hospital. I heard a couple doctors yell “Holy shit!” After that, I just faded out of consciousness.  
“Nep. Please, please wake up!” I could faintly hear Sun beg me “Nep, please, I love you. Neptune, I don’t want to lose you. Just please wake up.” Then I couldn’t hear anything or see anything. I was insensible.   
I opened my eyes slowly, looking around, to my right I saw a basket with some of my favorite foods, and a vase of flowers. To my left, I saw Sun sleeping in a chair. I looked out a window and noticed it was completely dark.  
“Sun?” I asked quietly trying to wake him up. He slowly opened his eyes, still dazed from sleep.   
“Nep! Finally, you’re awake!” He rushed over to my bed, “I’m so sorry I couldn’t do anything to help you. I couldn’t stand to hear you get beaten, but they made me watch. Please tell me you’re okay.” He begged. Tears were streaming down his face.  
“Sun, I’m okay…Just please, calm down….I hate seeing you like this.” I said weakly. “Can you tell me what happened? I was in and out of consciousness most of the time, and I need to know what they did to me.” I asked him  
“They hurt you, so bad…” He trailed off, he grabbed my hand and held it with both hands and his tail. “They broke several ribs, and gave you a black eye.” He started to sob, his head falling onto my arm.  
“Hey, it’s okay.” I reassured him “If we see them again, we can just call the cops and that’ll be that.”   
“No, it’s not okay. I thought I lost you. I-I’m sorry Neptune.” He sobbed, tears staining his face.  
“I’ll be fine Sun, give me a couple days and I can get out of this damn hospital, then we can go and visit your family and be hap-“ I was interrupted.  
“I love you.” He whispered.  
“What?” I asked surprised.  
“I love you!” He repeated much louder.  
“I-I…ummm…” I couldn’t manage to utter a word no matter how hard I tried.  
“I love you, Neptune Vasilias.” He stated, trying to make me respond in any way he could.  
“I-I lo-love you to Sun,” I said, a blush spreading across my face, which was covered with all the bruises.  
His face lit up and he kissed me. He wasn’t rough at all. He kissed me as if trying to pull me back into life. He pulled out and smiled. “Hey, I brought your favorite book!”   
“Thank you, but I see that there’s a basket over there with a big book with all sorts of Faunus facts. I want to read more about you, could you read that one?” I asked him politely “But you can read me that one too, I don’t care.   
He sauntered over to the basket and took out the book. He slowly started to read the words, and I cuddled up to him. My eyes grew heavy and He kept reading. He had such a relaxing voice…


	8. Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you okay, Navy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! This chapter’s going to be a little shorter, mainly because it’s going to pave the way for the next chapter. I still want this chapter to be relevant, so it will be. I just want to thank you guys for keeping up with the story so far, I’ve enjoyed writing it and I hope you’ve enjoyed reading it. Comments and Kudos are always welcome.

A few days later

“Nep! Nep! Wake up, the doctors said that they could release you and that you were fit for travel, and we have to catch that plane over to Vacuo in 2 hours!” Sun nudged me awake. He had been extremely helpful the last 6 days, he’s brought me homework from classes, he’s brought me cookies, and every night, he read to me. Sometimes, the Faunus book, others, my favorite book.  
“Alright! Alright! I’m getting up, just give me a sec, K?” I hassled him. “I’m still hurt, so I might take some time to get out of this place,” I smirked at him.  
“Aww, does baby want a kiss?” He teased me, he was obviously excited.  
“Frankly, baby does, and baby isn’t getting out of bed until baby gets one,” I said jokingly stubborn.   
“Fine, maybe I should give you a kiss. You’ve done so well at recovering, I figured you needed a reward for all your hard work.” He grinned. As he sauntered over to me, I pulled my legs off the side of the bed and held out my arms for a hug. He leaned in. this time, we switched roles, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and He held my waist. We passionately kissed until a nurse came in.  
“Jesus, get a room!” she joked.  
“Well, we have one, you’re just in it,” Sun remarked sarcastically.  
“You know what I mean!” The nurse snapped, an annoyed expression had spread across her face. She started to clean up loose meds and tissues. She walked over and took out all of the I.V. needles and dismissed us. She jogged out of the room, in a nervous way. She must not have wanted to see our romantics.   
“We should probably get going now. We don’t want to miss our flight, right?” I asked him, trying to regain his attention.  
“Yeah, let’s get you dressed shall we?” He confirmed.  
“Please,” I begged him, wanting all of this to be left in the past.  
“Okay, do you want me to help you get your pants on, or can you do it yourself?” He asked I loved how he respected my boundaries.  
“I can do it. Thank you, Sun.” I credited him.  
“Yeah.” He recognized as he started to walk out the door.  
“I love you,” I shouted towards him awkwardly.  
He poked his head out the door and smiled: “Love you, too.” Then he closed the door.  
I quickly got mostly dressed and called Sun in because I was having trouble putting on my jacket. “Hey Sun, could you come in here, please?”   
“Yeah, what do you need?” he opened the door a little too quickly and asked curiously.  
“Could you help me put on my jacket?”   
Crooking an eyebrow, he worried “Sure, you having trouble?”   
“I just can’t get my arms in without causing a spike in pain,” I said, rubbing my neck. He walked over and held out the jacket, gesturing me to put my arms through. I quickly slid my arms through the holes, and Sun hugged me softly.  
“You ready to go?” He whispered. His breath ghosting across my neck, sending shivers down my spine.  
“Yeah, let’s go,” I responded, craning my neck and pecking his lips.  
“Okay, we better hurry, though, the planes leaving soon.” We left the building and got into a taxi. We told the driver to go to the airport, and it sped down the streets. It was rather early in the morning, so there wasn’t a whole lot of cars in the streets.   
He looked in his rearview mirror and asked: “So, where are you two flyin’ off too?” He had a thick accent.  
“We’re going to Vacuo to go and visit my parents.” Sun calmly responded.  
“What? You two a couple?” he questioned, I couldn’t tell if he was hostile or not yet, so I kept a straight face.  
“Yeah… We’re going to have Neptune meet them for the first time!” He pointed at me and smiled at the driver.  
“You know, my son’s actually gettin’ married next week to a very nice young man. It took a bit a time to get used to 'em, but in the end, we just accepted him with open arms.” He smiled “Well, I hope you two av’ a good life.” He waved a goodbye as he pulled up into the airport.  
We started to scoot out the door before I said to him “I hope you have a good life too, and tell your son congratulations for me, will you?” I said grinning at him.  
We made it into the airport and gave our tickets to the first stewardess, then went into the waiting terminal. Sun and I started to converse quietly “So, who’s your favorite sibling?” I joked.  
“I’m not gonna answer that over the fear that you’ll keep it for blackmailing purposes.” He chuckled.   
“How about this.” I grinned mischievously at him “I tell you a secret, and you tell me yours.”   
“I’m okay with that.” He said while rubbing his chin.  
“My Christmas present to you has a picture of us in it.” I hinted, trying not to reveal too much about it.  
“I accept this secret,” He looked at me innocently “My favorite sibling is Olive...”  
“Why?” I asked, genuinely curious for his answer.   
“Isn’t it obvious?” He asked, tilting his head. I shook my head no and he responded “Because...she reminds me of you. She has since she could talk, or lack thereof. She never really talked unless she needed something, and she read a lot of books at about the age of three and up. Granted they were picture books, but that’s better than most kids her age. She always reminded me of you because she was always content with life, but she never really showed it. You could only tell by the way she read books. Just like you. Ever since that day I saw you in the library. She looked just like you. Happy the way she was, she didn’t care what other people said, she just kept on reading.” He trailed off. I hugged him tightly. I didn’t know that these were the exact words I had wanted to hear. I didn’t know that he knew me so well, even from the day we met. He knew exactly how I felt just by the way I read a book. It utterly baffled me.  
We boarded the plane and as we got on Sun whispered: “I call window seat.” He smiled at me. I nodded in agreement  
“Only as long as you promise to give it to me on the way back, got it!” I said, pointing at him. Intending on hold him to his promise. He smiled, nodded, and sat down in his seat. I plopped down next to him, slamming down with a little bit of a rough landing and spiking a small amount of pain. I let out a small grunt trying not to make Sun worry about me.  
“You okay?” He asked  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” I reassured him “Thanks for asking.”   
“Anytime.” He smiled “I love you, I hope you know that.”   
“I love you too, and yeah I do,” I grinned and rubbed the back if my neck. The seat belt light came on and we fastened the belts around our waist. Sun leaned his head against my shoulder and I leaned against the seat. I slid my hand through his hair, and he held my free hand. We both drifted to sleep as the plane slowly lifted itself off the ground.   
For once in my life, I dreamed a non-convoluted sub meaningful dream. It was all so clear like this had already happened. I dreamed that Sun and I were in a small cottage, looking over a lake, with a little girl with dark blue hair running around the yard. Sun was chasing her and I was watching over them, smiling, the wind blowing peacefully in my hair. Sun was rawring like a dinosaur and she was running around in a circle. Her arms up high, laughing. Until she fell down. She started to cry out and I slowly started to jog over to them. In my dream, I saw that Sun picked her up in his arms and asked the little girl “Are you okay, Navy?” she nodded quietly, with a single tear flowing down her face. I bent down and kissed her sad cheek. Wiping away the tear. She lunged at me, hugging me tightly. “I love you, daddy.” She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, not so bad, right? There will be a short hiatus tomorrow so I can write an extra-long chapter, sound good? Also, I was planning on writing smut in this chapter, but I decided against it because I didn’t feel like the time was right.


	9. The First Day of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is the first day of my life, swear I was born right in the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Sorry, the chapters’ name has more than one word, but this is a special occasion. This is, by far, my favorite chapter I’ve ever written in any story, it’s also the longest chapter I’ve ever written. So, I hope you enjoy. I got this idea from a different author (WritingKiwi) so there’s credit where credit is due. I finally found my beta-reader, it was actually during the writing of this chapter. As always Kudos and Comments are accepted and welcomed.

We disembarked from the plane at about 5 pm. Dazed with a change in our equilibrium and Jet Lag, we stumbled out of the airport. We wanted our visit to be a surprise to everyone except Sun’s mom, so, naturally, we had to hail a taxi. It’s a good thing that Vacuo and Mistral share the same type of currency with each other.  
I hailed another taxi and we quickly hopped into the cab. This driver had small antlers coming out of her head and was being rather quiet except for a couple gestures to hand over the money and tell her where we wanted to go. Sun gave her an address written on paper and she quickly punched in the numbers into her scroll’s GPS.  
Sun was looking out the window, lost in thought. His eyebrows were furrowed worriedly “Hey, Sun, you okay?” I calmly asked him, nudging his elbow lightly.  
He looked over “Yeah…” he trailed off.  
“You can trust me.” I assured him “Tell me what’s wrong.”  
“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen my family, I kinda had to sneak onto a boat just to get to Mistral and don’t even ask me where I got the cash to pay for tuition. Anyway, I don’t know how my siblings have changed because I haven’t been with them for more than a year and it kinda scares me to see them again.” He finished, a frown had started to spread over his face. It was like a disease. It plagued not only him but me too.  
“Hey, it’ll be fine. They still love you even though you haven’t been able to communicate with them. Besides, I’ll bet that they’ll love to hear about me too!” I smiled trying to cheer both of us up.  
“I guess, I just don’t know how the twins will react. Crimson’s too young, too naïve, to understand. He’ll probably just love you because of your blue hair or something. Jasmine’s quick to judge, and Olive’s a little…unpredictable. I just hope that you can somehow find a way to connect with them both.” He said, trying to maintain a neutral expression because he knew how I didn’t like it when he frowned.  
“I’ll be fine, trust me.” I smiled towards him “I’ll find a way to bond with them and hopefully gain their trust.”  
“We’re here…” The cab driver gruffly stated. We got out of the cab, Sun grabbed our bags, (because I used my injuries to make him carry them for me. Don’t blame me, I can be mischievous too!) and we started to slowly walk up to his door. He was smiling, probably out of nostalgia, and I was shivering, from the snow that was falling and out of nervousness.  
“Ready?” He asked as we stepped up to the stoop of the house. I knew that there was no correct way to answer this without lying, so I just nodded ‘yes’. “Alright, hold on I have to text my mom to tell her to bring the kids to the front door.” He smiled while pulling out his scroll, and quickly typing out a message. A short moment later and he gave the thumbs up, signaling me to knock on the door.  
His mom calmly opened the door, and said: “Well, it’s not Santa, but I think it’s just as good of a surprise.” I saw who I assumed was Crimson, first. He shoved his mom out of the way and looked out of the door to see a stranger and his brother. He ran out the door and gave Sun a big hug. “Hey, don’t overcrowd Sun now, he just got off a plane and he still needs time to recover.” His mom laughed.  
He peeled his brother off his torso and got down on one knee and asked his brother; “Hey buddy! It’s been a long time hasn’t it?” He was grinning at him with a different kind of love in his eyes, I had gotten similar looks, but they were more meaningful than this.  
“YEAH! I missed you a lot Sun!” He yelled out, giving his brother another hug, practically tackling him.  
“Hey, let your sisters have a turn.” Sun’s mom yelled, Crimson pulled himself away from his brother and put on a pouty face. “Okay, Olive and Jasmine, you’re turn to see who it is.” I saw an average sized girl sprint out of the hallway and immediately jumped onto Sun giving him a hug. I saw another girl quietly creep out of the shadows and instead of looking at her brother, she gazed at me. I was both intimidated and happy.  
“Finally Sun! It’s been a long time, hasn’t it? I heard mom talking over the phone last night and heard that you were coming today, I got soooo excited. I didn’t tell anyone, I wanted to keep it a secret!” The average sized girl yelled I assumed this was Jasmine because of her loud voice and her upbeat attitude.  
“Hey, Sun.” The last one said. I knew this was Olive because of her nonchalant walk and serious look upon her face. Sun was able to do a small wave before being a wrestled to the ground by Jasmine. “Who’re you?” She asked me. I didn’t expect her to just straight up ignore her brother and come to me immediately.  
“Hey, I’m Neptune! It’s nice to meet you, Olive is it?” I greeted her.  
“Yes, I’m Olive, but more importantly, who are you?” she asked me, strangely reminiscent of a character from my favorite book.  
“I’m Neptune, I just said that?” I said curiously, she was being very vague with all of her questions.  
“I mean what are you doing at our house?” she said a little more hostile than I had liked.  
“Oh, well I came to meet you guys for the first time,” I said, blushing lightly.  
“What are you to my brother?” She asked, inching closer while folding her arms in a defensive manner.  
“Gee, you get straight to the point don’t you?” I joked, her face hadn’t changed, signaling that she was not impressed by it. “Well, your brother and I are in a…” I paused, the nervousness had been creeping up on me. I fought it off long enough to finish my sentence but was immediately cut off by Olive.  
“In a relationship?” she presumed correctly.  
“Yeah… I’m your brothers’ boyfriend.” I said while slowly running my fingers through my hair.  
“How long have you been dating him?” she asked, she loosened her grip on her elbows.  
“We’ve been dating for almost exactly 2 months,” I told her nonchalantly, trying to gain her trust.  
“How do you feel about him?”  
“I love him. A lot!” I answered awkwardly, out of the corner of my eye I saw Sun give me his loving look, I started to blush a little.  
“Okay, how did you get that bruise on your cheek? Was that Sun? I swear to god…” She trailed off angrily  
“Swear Jar, Olive!” I heard Sun’s mom shout from the kitchen. Olive let out an annoyed sigh.  
“No! No! I got it from a fight that I had started.” I said, embarrassed with the impression I was making. She quirked an eyebrow and started to frown “Don’t take that the wrong way, They were people who were not being very nice to your brother, so I stopped them from doing it, or at least I tried. They all ganged up on me and your brother, but I took all of the beatings. I made sure that Sun wasn’t hurt, but I ended up almost being beaten to death and had to stay in the hospital for a week. I’m okay now, though.” I explained.  
“Thank you.” She crept closer and gave me a hug. I was surprised by this because of how hostile she’d been “I think you’re perfect for Sun, just make sure he doesn’t cause too much trouble.” She said I hugged her back. She pulled back and told me “I’m gonna go pry my sister off my brother so that you can go and talk to her. Be careful, though, she can be a bit…rough.” She walked over and tapped her sisters’ shoulder who had thoroughly pinned down Sun to the ground. Jasmine unhesitantly lets go of her brothers’ wrists and pulled him up. She punched her brothers’ arm when he had gotten up and started to jog towards me.  
When she had gotten to me, she stuck out her hand and exclaimed: “Hey, my name’s Jasmine, what’s yours?”  
“My name’s Neptune!” I answered with a friendly smile.  
“Cool! Sorry if my sister was a little …unfriendly, but it’s all for a good reason. She’s the only rational sibling.” She joked “But anyway, so why are you here? I knew that Sun was coming, but I didn’t expect you.”  
“Well, your sister said the same thing just a little more hostile.” I chuckled, I started to rub my neck “I’m in a relationship with your brother.”  
“Really? Huh, I thought he was straighter than a stripper pole.” She laughed “But anyway, why’s your hair blue? I’ve never seen anyone that can pull off blue hair like you do, by the way.” She complimented me, at least I knew that she was friendlier than her sister.  
“I originally had much darker blue hair, but I decided it wasn’t really my style, so I dyed it this color...” I pointed at my electric blue hair “I felt like it was a lot more suave than my original hair.”  
“Sounds cool, what’s your weapon? Sorry, I like to see multiple different weapons for inspiration for mine.” She unnecessarily apologized.  
“No, it's fine, I get it. Hold on, let’s go outside before I show you. You go outside I’ll fish it out from my suitcase.” I told her, she nodded excitedly and started to jog outside. I quickly went to my blue suitcase and searched through it. It was at the very bottom of it, which caused a massive mess of my neatly folded clothes. I grabbed it happily and walked outside, Jasmine was waiting energetically yet still patiently. “Stand back, it gets pretty big.” I giggled at my unnecessary innuendo and pressed the release latch. The small blue box unfolded into a massive Guan Dao with veins of blue energy flowing through it.  
“Holy shit!” she yelled.  
“Jas! Language! That’s one for the swear jar” Sun’s mom had yelled.  
“Sorry, mom…” She said embarrassed “What else can it do?” She asked enthusiastically  
“Lots of things!” I said happily, I switched it to its rifle form and pointed at a nearby ruined trashcan and shot it with deadly accuracy. “And now for my personal favorite,” I switched it from rifle to Trident form and started to swing it in a fashionable show-offy way. When I ended I shot the nearly destroyed trash can with a large blue lightning bolt. The trashcan turned into ashes. “Pretty cool, huh!” I said cockily, rubbing my nails against my chest overconfidently. Her mouth was agape, and she was waving her hands in a weird way, I knew she loved it.  
“SO COOL! Can I hold it?” She asked “Sure, just make sure you don’t hurt yourself, I don’t want to make a bad impression on your mom. She seems like a nice lady, and I don’t want to get on her bad side.” I said innocently, I pressed the switch that turned it back into a little blue cube. I handed it to her and she first pressed the Trident button. I don’t know if she knew that it turned into the Trident if she pressed that button, but if she did, I think I’m gonna like this girl. It quickly turned into a Trident and she almost dropped it, but caught it last second and held onto it for dear life. She tried to lift it, but it was a bit unbalanced for her so she just pressed the button to turn it back into the cube and gave it back to me. “I really like your Trident, it fits well with your name and has a pretty cool style to it.” She complemented it  
I bragged “Well, I love it to bits. Don’t copy me, though, you still have to find your own weapon.”  
“I know, I don’t have a lot of ideas for mine, but I have a couple jotted down on paper inside. I’ve even started to make blueprints for it. You should come and help me with it while you’re here with Sun.” She said contently, so far she was being extremely nice.  
“Yeah, but for now I still have to go and talk to your mom, and your little brother. I also still have to unpack, so it might be awhile. Sorry.” I apologized  
“No problem, just tell me when you want to see them.” She informed me, tilting her head and smirking. I put the cube in my pocket and started to walk back into the house. I saw Sun and Olive having a civilized conversation and Crimson watching some cartoon. I might have to ask Olive how she calms Sun down like that, might be useful later on.  
Sun’s mom walked in out of the corner of my eye and greeted me “Hello my name’s Saffron, I’m Sun’s mom,” She smiled “and you must be Neptune.”  
“Yeah, it’s good to finally meet you. Sun talks about you a lot, you know?” I lied through my teeth so I could build a better relationship with his mom, and save Sun from future pain.  
“He talks about you a lot too. He really loves you.”  
“I know, he tells me often!” I said nervously.  
“I don’t think you get it,” she led on “He REALLY loves you like more than he loves me. Which is saying something because I’m his mom.” She joked, but I could tell there was a slight pain in her voice “You should treat him like that too.”  
“I do.” I reassured him “Do you want to know how I got this bruise?” I pointed at a large fist shaped bruise on my right cheek.  
“Honey, I know. He told me everything that happened.” She walked closer and gave me a quick tight hug, now I know where Sun gets his iron grip hugs from “Thank you for doing that, he was really worried about you for a while. It’s all he would talk about for three days after the incident. By the way, did they ever…pardon my language, but did they catch those assholes?” she whispered, not wanting to hear her family her.  
“Swear jar, mom!” I heard Olive yell in the other room. Saffron sighed and pulled a dollar out of her pocket and placed it in a jar full of bills similar to it.  
“No, not yet…” I breathed out angrily. “They only caught one, and that’s because he turned himself in. It was the one holding Sun while I was being beaten. He must’ve felt bad, so he just turned himself in. Sun *Ahem* visited him.” I air quoted the words visited him “He didn’t really tell me anything about it, so I don’t know what to expect at this point. Anyway, it was nice to finally meet you, when does your husband come home? If you don’t mind me asking.” I politely asked her  
“I could only imagine what he did to that boy…” She commented on my first statement “I was nice to meet you too Neptune.” She hugged me again and whispered into my ear “Treat him well, got it?” she said in an intimidating voice. I nodded and she stepped back “He’ll be here for Christmas tomorrow, he works late shifts. It’s not a lot of money, but it pays the bills and keeps the kids happy.” She smiled weakly.  
“After Sun and I get out of the academy I could send over some extra cash to help pay for the twin’s education if you’re alright with that,” I said generously.  
“No, no! We’ve got it all handled.” She nodded her head ‘yes’ “Olive and Jas doesn’t really like help from others, but every penny counts.” She whispered.  
“Alright, as soon as Sun and I have a stable income we’ll start sending some over,” I whispered back, playing along with her trick. I could see where Sun got his mischievous personality too.  
“Wait…have you proposed to Sun?” She said, her face showing signs of happiness, surprise, and anger all at the same time.  
“No!” My face had instantly become a bright pink “Shush, that’s later. I don’t have a ring, but I plan on spending the rest of my life with him if that’s what you want to know.”  
“Okay… I thought you proposed to him and he forgot to tell me.” She sighed out. “He does that sometimes. A big case of this is when he applied to Haven and was accepted, but he didn’t tell me until a day before he had to leave.”  
“Seriously? I’m gonna talk to him about that, I don’t want that to happen to me.” I told her.  
“Yeah, you do that for me. Well, I have to get dinner ready, why don’t you go introduce yourself to Crimson over there. He kinda forgot that you were here.” She smiled.  
“I’ll go and do that. Thanks, Saffron.”  
“Call me mom from now on.” She told me.

I walked over to Crimson who was still watching a cartoon on the TV set. I sat down next to him quietly, trying to get his attention and have him speak to me first. This worked quite well, “Hello, who’re you?”  
“I’m Neptune, I’m here with your brother. What’s your name?” I gave a small friendly smile.  
“I’m Crimson. I like your hair.” He said just as Sun had predicted.  
“Thanks, I like yours too!” his hair was a dark red and was shaggy just like any other 10-year old’s would be.  
“Thank you, so why did Sun bring you? I thought he would bring a pretty girl here.” He said bluntly, I expected this, he was too young to understand how Sun felt about me. He didn’t know that you could like the same sex if you wanted too.  
“Because your brother loves me,” I told him as plain as I could, again he was too young, and so I couldn’t be as complex with him than most other people.  
“Really? I thought he could only love girls?” He questioned.  
“Well, sometimes it’s okay for Sun to like boys too. It all depends on what he wants, and I guess he wanted me.” I said. I was a little nervous trying to explain this to a ten-year-old, I felt like I shouldn’t be doing this. He asked the questions, though.  
“Okay, so I guess you’re like a new brother then, right?” He asked  
“Yeah, I guess I could be like a brother to you. Only if you want me too, though.” I gave another small smile to him, I was trying my best to make him feel like he could trust me.  
“I want another brother, Sun can be mean sometimes, so maybe you could be my nice brother.” He said, He was naïve, but I wasn’t complaining. I wanted to be his nice brother.  
“Sure, I’ll be your nice brother!” I told him, I ruffled his hair a little bit and he looked up and smiled at me. “Hey, I have to go and unpack my clothes I’ll see you in a minute.” I stood up and looked around the place trying to find Sun. I saw Jasmine and Olive talking to him, it looked less like a conversation and more like an interrogation. I walked over to his side and tried to save him from his sisters, “Hey, Sun could you show me where I’m sleeping.”  
Sun gave me a slight look of thankfulness and said to his sisters “We’ll pick this up later, got it!”  
“Sure, whatever...” Olive trailed off  
“We’re not done with you yet, as soon as you’re done helping your boyfriend you need to come and talk to us!” Jasmine yelled angrily at him.  
“He’ll be back soon, just hold on a minute, okay?” I confirmed with them. Sun grabbed my hand and started to lead me down a hall until we had gotten to a small room with old looking decorations.  
“This is our room. It used to be mine, but I kinda moved out. Now, we get to share it!” he giggled, “Mom said I should be in a separate room, but we both know that isn’t happening.” He joked. We both giggled at this because we both knew that he would end up sleeping in the same room as me. He left to go and get our bags so that we could unpack. He brought them in and set them on the bed. He sauntered over towards me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. He opened both of our bags and I started to fold my clothes and put them neatly into a drawer. “So, what do you think of everyone so far?” he asked as he shoved some of his clothes in his drawer.  
“Jasmine’s jealous of my weapon, Crimson thinks I’m his ‘nice brother’, Olive is being extremely defensive but I think she’s okay with our relationship, and your mom is really nice.” I counted them all off.  
“Well, from what I’ve been told by Jas, Olive, and my mom, they all love you. They think that I had chosen the best possible choice for a boyfriend.” He bragged.  
“That’s good and all, but what do you think? Was I the best choice?” I joked  
“Nope, we’re breaking up here’s your ticket home.” He said sarcastically.  
“Noooo, what will I ever do without my wonderful boyfriend? Oh, woe is me!” I said dramatically falling to the floor. Sun giggled as he finished hanging up his clothes. I finished soon with a little help from Sun. I hopped into the bed and gestured for Sun to join me. All day my ribs were aching, but I didn’t care all that much. I just wanted to spend time with Sun and his family. Sun slowly laid down next to me. Looking me straight in the eyes. He had that same look of love in his beautiful gray eyes. He smiled and scooted closer, he was practically kissing me.  
“Love you.” He said casually. He smiled brightly, I had started blush.  
“I Love you too,” I said sheepishly, he leaned in and started to kiss me deeply. He placed his hand gently on my face, his tail was flicking behind him happily. I wrapped my arm around his waist and started to lean into the kiss. We only stopped to catch our breath. I used my hand to slowly trail down Sun’s long sleeve shirt. It was soft, bright yellow sweater. It was uncharacteristic of him because he generally will wear his white unbuttoned shirt, but I guess it does get pretty cold in Vacuo. I peeled myself away and whispered, “I think I’m ready.”  
Sun quirked an eyebrow and whispered “Really? Are you sure?”  
“I’m positive,” I answered him. I pulled him into another kiss. I reached under his shirt and started to feel his toned abs, I got a quiet groan out of him. I reached further until I had gotten to his nipple.  
“Hey, it’s dinner-“Olive had said when she came in. She started to blush “Ummm… I should give you two a minute shouldn’t I?” Sun shot up, pulling my hand out of his shirt as he tried to compose himself.  
“No! No, it’s fine. Don’t say a word of this to mom, Got it!” Sun threatened her.  
“Sure, whatever. Just don’t let me catch you again, got it.” She countered.  
“Cock-block,” I whispered to him, he giggled and punched me in the arm.  
“Don’t call my sister that,” he laughed “even though it’s true!”  
“Anyway what I was trying to say before you interrupted me with your…scene, was that it’s dinner time,” Olive said, I don’t think she heard what I called her, which was a good thing.  
“Okay, cool. We’ll be there in a minute.” Sun told her.  
“You better be!” Olive remarked.  
“So, this is what it’s like to have siblings, huh?” I said with a neutral expression on my face.  
“Yeah, it’s pretty annoying sometimes, but at least you never get bored.” Sun smiled, reminiscing of his life back at his house.  
“I’ve never had siblings, so I was pretty lonely for a while. At least that was until I met you.” I said, thankful that he had gone out of his way to talk to me in the library that one fateful day. We both got up and went into the dining room and sat at the table.  
“Tonight’s the best night of the year. Every year on Christmas Eve, mom makes a roast for dinner. She makes everything from scratch. Rolls, tea, soup, and everything else in between.” He smiled “You’re gonna love it!”  
“My parents were never really in the house all that much, the servants made the meals for me and themselves. My mom was the one that appeared in the house more recently than my father. When she did she made Bruschetta for her friends and for the servants. I think she just chose to forget me, the servants always made sure that she made some for me, though. My family is a little dysfunctional, I’ll tell you about it when we’re going to bed later tonight.” I said a frown starting to spread across my face.  
“Hey, it’s okay babe. At least we’ve got each other now, right? Besides, my family is your family now, got it!” He reassured me  
“Thanks, Sun.” as soon as I finished everyone rushed to the table and sat in their respective spots. Crimson sat next to me and gave me a small smile. I returned the smile and looked up to Saffron who started to dish out food to everyone. She gave food to the twins first, then to Crimson, then to Sun. she grabbed my plate and smiled at me giving me a hearty helping of some roast, beans, and potatoes. She placed the plate back onto my spot and took my soup bowl and filled it to the top with soup and passed it back. She snatched my cup and filled it with champagne.  
“It’s a little alcohol, what could it hurt. It’s a bit of a tradition with us.” She grinned and passed it back to me.  
“Of course,” I said agreeing with her. She fixed a plate herself and sat down quietly.  
“Hey Neptune, we’re not religious, but every year we say one prayer for this dinner. It wouldn’t be too much trouble to join us, would it?” she asked politely  
“No of course not, I wouldn’t mind at all.” I said folding my arms so that I could join in the prayer. I was never religious, but that doesn’t mean that I wouldn’t humor the people that were.  
“Sun, would you care to say it?” she asked him.  
“Yeah, sure.” He complied (A/N: I don’t fucking know how to start a prayer off, so don’t get triggered.) “God, we pray for the safe return of my father. We pray that this food is blessed, and we pray for a good nights sleep. Amen.” Sun recited.  
“Amen.” All of us repeated. Everyone picked up their forks and start to civilly eat, including Sun and Jasmine. It was peaceful in the house for once, and I loved it.  
“So, what do you think you’ll get for Christmas, Crimson?” Saffron asked.  
“I think I’ll get the new Remnant game!” He said excitedly. I smiled because that was the exact game that I had gotten him.  
“Don’t worry, there won’t be any duplicate presents because I told my mom what you had gotten everyone,” Sun whispered. I nodded happily with a mouthful of roast, chewing slowly.  
“So, what have you two been doing at the academy?” Saffron asked.  
“We haven’t been doing a whole lot, mainly just training and studying. It’s rather boring.” I replied while Sun was wolfing down a large roll.  
I wasn’t wrong, we hadn’t been doing a lot in the academy, however, I wouldn’t call it boring. Sun and I were both extremely happy with each other. He always knew how to make me laugh like no one else. I needed him.  
We finished our food and Saffron told all of us “Everyone, it’s time to go to bed. Tomorrow is Christmas and as always we’re waking up early, so all of you need to get as much sleep as possible.” We all obliged and went into our respective rooms. I grabbed my presents for everyone and put them under the tree and then, I followed Sun into our room and we both undressed into nothing but boxers. I didn’t want to do it now because of two reasons; the first being the risk of getting caught, and the second was because it didn’t feel like the right time. I laid down on the bed and gestured Sun to spoon with me. He jumped into my arms happily and pulled the covers over us.  
I knew I would be spending the rest of my life with Sun, but I didn’t know where we would go. I didn’t care, though. All I knew was that we were perfect for each other. I knew that nothing could separate us, so I had the best idea I’ve had since we first kissed. I decided that I was going to sing a song.  
“Sun.” I proclaimed from the darkness, trying to get his attention.  
“Yeah?” He rolled over and looked at me straight in the eyes.  
“Remember the day I first met you?” I asked, tears starting to well in my eyes.  
“Of course Nep, how could I forget?” he answered. He noticed the tears rolling down my face.  
“That was the first day of my life, I swear I was born right in the doorway. I went out in the rain and suddenly everything changed, they're spreading blankets on the beach. Yours was the first face I saw, I think I was blind before I met you.” I started to say in a familiar tune, but without actually singing it. “Now I don’t know where I am, I don’t know where I been, but I… I know where I want to go.” Sun smiled and rubbed my cheek, he placed his forehead against mine, “And so I thought I'd let you know… yeah, that these things take forever, I especially am slow. But I realize that I need you, and I wondered if I could come home.” The tears came falling down faster, I couldn’t stop them. “Remember the time you drove all night…just to meet me in the morning. And I thought it was strange you said: “everything changed!” You felt as if you'd just woke up” I finished my part of the song.  
He remembered his part of the song, his voice slowly cracking to the hum of the song “And I said "this is the first day of my life, I'm glad I didn't die before I met you. But now I don't care I could go anywhere with you… And I'd probably be happy"”  
I joined for the final verse, we both sang; “So if you want to be with me. With these things there's no telling, we just have to wait and see, but I'd rather be working for a paycheck, than waiting to win the lottery. Besides, maybe, this time, is different I mean-.” I was interrupted by Sun placing a finger on my lips.  
Sun wrapped himself up into a small tight curled up ball and whispered a slight change to the end “I really think you love me.”  
“I really think I love you,” I added onto the song, His tail starting to creep closer to me, drying a tear that was streaming. I hugged him and tried my best to make him feel like it was going to be like this forever.  
I knew this wasn’t going to be the last time I sang that song to him. I wanted to make it special, though, I vowed that I would only sing that song during special occasions to him.  
“Sun, what do you want in life?” I asked him, I knew that, again, this wouldn’t be the last time I asked him. He unfurled himself and looked at me with those glittering, obsidian eyes.  
“You.” He said vaguely, but still romantic; “I want you to be the person to hold me when I’m hurt, and I want you to the one to protect me when I’m in danger. I want you to dry my tears, and I want you to be the one that makes me smile. I want you to be the one that makes a stupid joke at inappropriate times, and I want to be the one to laugh at them. I want you to be the cool, calm, refreshing ocean. What do you want in life, Neptune?” he asked.  
“You.” I repeated “I want you to be the one that gets into unnecessary danger and ends up getting out of it unscathed. I want you to be the one that listens to me read even though you hate it. I want you to be there when I have to face my parents, and I want you to be the one that tells them off when they get pissed. I want you to be the warm, peaceful, rejuvenating sun.” I finished. Sun kissed me. It wasn’t a passionate one, it was more like one you got from your mom when you were injured. It was…loving. He kissed me, but it wasn’t where he wanted to get in my pants. He kissed me like he wanted to spend his life with me. I tried my best to emit the same feeling, then he disconnected and buried his face in my chest. I felt his warm breath ghost through the cloth of my shirt and onto my torso, it was peaceful. Like he was the sun that I had just described him to be. I fell asleep to this constant warmth.  
It was the same dream, but it felt like I was seeing it with fresh eyes. The same wind, the same lake, the same Sun, the little girl running around the yard. I looked out through a different perspective than my own, though, like I was a bug flying just beside my shoulder. I was watching them, just like last time. My hair was perfect just as usual, but I lacked something. I couldn’t quite put my finger on it, I looked at myself again and realized that I was in normal clothes. None like my usual suave attire, just a t-shirt, and jeans. No goggles, no tie, just normal. This time in the dream, however, the girl didn’t fall. Instead, she ran up to me and gave me a hug vaguely reminiscent of Sun’s usual hug. She looked up and said, “I love you, daddy.” I smiled and bent down, I knew I wasn’t controlling my body, something, no, someone else was controlling me.  
“I love you too, Navy.” Navy… Navy was the girl’s name. I loved it.

“SUN, NEPTUNE!” I heard a wail from Crimson and I sat up and saw Crimson sitting at the foot of the bed. Why did he wake me up from such an amazing dream?  
“IT’S TIME TO OPEN PRESENTS!” He yelled yanking both Sun and I out of bed. We slowly got up and followed him into the living room where presents were stacked up for all of us. I saw Sun’s dad for the first time, he had a tired, but content look on his face. I would most likely talk to him after we finished. I had a measly two presents one from Sun and one from Saffron, who addressed herself as ‘Santa’ on the note card. Crimson, olive started to open their presents from their parents, Santa, and Sun. I figured they would wait until they only had the presents I gave to them left. Crimson had been thoroughly disappointed at the fact he didn’t get the new remnant game, that was until I pointed my present out to him. It was rather well hidden, so I didn’t expect him to find it easily. He snatched it and ripped open the present with over excessive energy. The case was that of the old remnant game, I decided before we left that I would play a small trick on Sun’s brother.  
“Gee, thanks, Neptune.” He said thoroughly unimpressed.  
“Hold on, before you get sad, I would check what’s inside the case,” I said just as he was about to through it with all the gifts he didn’t like.  
He slowly opened the case and barely contained a squeal “THANK YOU NEPTUNE!” he yelled and gave me his family’s patented iron-grip hug.  
“You’re welcome Crimson.” I smiled at him as he ran out to go and play it on the TV.  
Next was Olive. She had gotten several makeup products and other things that she didn’t like except a small adventure novel, which had only peaked a small amount of interest. She grabbed my present, which was a big black rectangle. She calmly opened the present and had found the history book of Vacuo. “Thank you, Neptune, at least someone knows me well, even though we met like a day ago.” She glared on Sun.  
“You’re welcome, it’s the latest issue. I had a second copy, so I figured I would give it to you.” I told her.  
Next was Jasmine. She grabbed her present and tore with extreme precision and took all of the wrappings off with one rip. She pulled out the megaphone, turned it on, and said “THIS IS FREAKING COOL!” towards me. It blasted through my ears and made my left ear ring. I grabbed it and turned the volume down and handed it back to Jasmine.  
“There, now you won’t make your parents deafer than they already are,” I said  
“Thank you, Neptune.” The megaphone blasted.  
I took my gift to Sun out of my pocket and gave it to him. I wasn’t going to open any of my gifts until I had given mine away. It was a small blue box wrapped up in a yellow bow, this was symbolistic of our love and how we helped each other. Sun blushed all across his face and gave me a big grin. Unlike all of his other gifts Sun was careful to not damage or hurt the box or the bow. He slowly untied the bow and lifted the lid of the box. He took out the locket and opened the little latch on the side of the Vacuo emblem, and saw two things; a picture of us sitting on the edge of a hill as the sun was setting, next to the picture on the other side of the locket written on a small piece of paper was “I went out in the rain, suddenly everything changed, they’re spreading blankets on the beach.” I wrote that because I thought it was the best way to describe us. We take a chance by going out into something a little intimidating or sad, but then we find that it’s not as bad as we think. Maybe, just maybe it will end up working out and the rain won’t come back. Sun didn’t say anything, he just smiled. Sure there were a few tears showing in his eyes, but they weren’t sad. That’s all that matter. He pulled the chain around his neck and clasped it. Saffron had a look of pride and jealousy, but I knew it was because Sun no longer needed her, he needed me. It tore her up inside, but she accepted defeat when it stared her right in the face. Sun cuddled closer to me and handed me his present. It was a cerulean box, but this time with no yellow on it. I opened the box and found a small bangle. It had small little charms going around the chain, there was a coffee cup, a trident, a sun, a book, a small board game piece, a citrine, and a sapphire. The gemstones were fitted into a small heart and were almost the same stone because they were melted together, inside the melted part was a beautiful green that I hadn’t seen occur naturally. I put it around my wrist and asked Sun “What do they mean?”  
“The coffee cup because of our hot chocolate tradition, the trident because of your weapon and name, the Sun for obvious reasons, the book because you’re a massive nerd and I love it when you read to me, the game piece because of the time we conquered and ruled remnant, and the Citrine and Sapphire because of our respective colors, and how unique of a relationship we make.” He said while pointing out each of them respectively.  
“Thank you, Sun! I love it!” I told him, it was true. This was honestly the best present I had ever received. I kissed his cheek and started to admire it. I opened the present from ‘Santa’, it was a silver and blue striped tie. I thoroughly enjoyed this present because it was perfect for me, I loved the navy and mercury that had crashed just perfectly, besides I needed a new tie anyway. I mouthed a thank you towards Saffron. We cleaned up the wrapping paper off the ground, Sun and I walked over to the bedroom to put our gifts away. Honestly, if his family wasn’t there, I would’ve fucked him then and there. I decided against it, seeing as I haven’t even talked to his dad. We walked back into the room and Sun’s dad came up and put out a hand, gesturing for a handshake. I obliged and shook warmly, I smiled at him and he smiled back. I finally got a better look at his dad, he had extremely dark red and looked a little soft spoken and humble. “I’m Neptune, It’s nice to meet you, sir!” I said as stereotypically as possible. His dad’s tail flicked behind him in a curious way.  
“Hello, my name is Sangria.” He said gruffly. “So, for the first time in my life, my wife kept a secret from me, huh? Why are you here?” he asked, he reminded me a lot of Olive.  
“I’m with your Son, Sun.” I giggled quietly at my joke.  
“Well, duh, but that doesn’t explain why he brought you.” He said, this time, he sounded more like Jas.  
“Oh, I’m Sun’s…boyfriend,” I muttered the last word due to intimidation.  
“Speak up, what was that?” He demanded.  
“I’m Sun’s boyfriend…” I trailed off, a blush spreading across my face.  
“HEY SUN, ARE YOU GAY?” He yelled into the front room, it wasn’t an angry yell. It was more of a curious yell.  
“NO DAD, I’M PAN!” Sun responded.  
“Okay, what about you?” He asked in a friendly tone.  
“I’m Bi.” I murmured.  
“Okay, makes sense. Anyway, have you been treating my Son well?” He giggled quietly at his pun.  
“Definitely, I don’t want to mess this up, I really love him,” I said.  
“Good, that’s all I needed to know.” He said, then he walked away. I felt completely obliterated, yet extremely happy at this. I realize now that I’ve been completely accepted by all of Sun’s family. I sauntered over to Sun and gave him a quick peck on his cheek and sat down next to him.  
“How’d it go?” He asked.  
“It went perfectly, I think he’s okay with us,” I replied, rubbing the back of my neck.  
“That’s great Nep!” He congratulated. 

The day went by fast, it was filled with awkward conversations with Sun’s parents, long naps, and food…so much food. I didn’t want the day to end, but everything good must come to an end, right? It was 8 pm at night and Sun and I were in our usual night attire. Boxers, and nothing else. I laid on the bed, and Sun soon joined me. He faced me and curled up in my arms and asked “Nep, why are you so beautiful?”  
“I don’t know… I think it’s just you.” I answered.  
“No, that’s not it. Because when I see you I want to just stare for hours. It’s like you’re a painting that was painted just for me.” He finished “Why are you so nice to me if you were born into a family that hated my kind then why did you choose to be kind?” He was starting to get into some deeper questions.  
“Because you didn’t do anything to hurt me, so why should I have done anything to hurt you. Plus, at the time I didn’t know you were a Faunus. It wouldn’t have mattered, though.” I told him.  
“Why do you love me?” He asked this one wasn’t as easy to answer, but I gave it my best shot.  
“Because. You’re Sun. You’re all that I never knew that I wanted. You are the one who makes me feel like I’m wanted even though I’ve never felt wanted. I felt undesirable for the longest time, my parents were never home, and even when they were they made me feel like I ruined their life. I hated going to their stupid parties because I was an asset when it came to their businesses, but that was all I was to them. An asset. You, though, you know that I’m more than that. You know that I’m not just a dollar sign. I love you because you love me. I don’t need to read your mind to see that.” I smiled, sliding my thumb across his face and giving him a quick peck on the lips. “I’ve got your tail to tell me that.” I joked, we both snickered lightly.  
“Could you sing that song one more time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please look up the song "First day of my life" by Bright eyes. It's a beautiful song.


	10. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. I’m sorry, I had to take a short hiatus for school and because of the really long chapter. I’m back though and I would like to thank MitsukiTheMarauder for being my wonderful beta-reader. WARNING: SMUT!!! For those of you who have been waiting, this is the chapter with the smut that I have tagged, and for those younger than 18; get the fuck out. Anyway; next chapter is going to be the last of Sun and Neptune’s visit to Sun’s family, so there’s that info. Kudos and comments are always welcome.

“Hey, Nep!” Sun shouted from outside the shower door.  
“What, babe?” I responded as I started to dry my body from the quick shower I had taken.  
“Family’s gone.” He said mischievously.  
“Where did they go?” I asked, not taking a hint as to what he wanted to do with me.  
“Don’t know, and I honestly don’t care.” He said arrogantly “Can I come in?”   
“Uhhhh…” I paused, finally figuring out what his intentions were, “Sure, You positive your family’s gone?” I asked him uneasily.  
“Yep, just me and you.” He said as he opened the door slowly. He walked in and had no shirt on, he was in his shorts and I didn’t expect those to be on his body for much longer. He sauntered over to me, I turned, and quickly wrapped a towel around my waist. I was ready to take our relationship to the next level, but that didn’t mean I wasn’t nervous. He wrapped his hands around my waist and started to kiss and lightly bite at my neck. I moaned in pleasure as my face started to turn a bright pink.   
I leaned my head into the lightly placed kisses. He started to bite a little harder, I flinched at first, but had quickly gotten used to this pleasurable pain. I turned around and asked “You sure you want to do this?”  
“Of course.” He said bringing me into another kiss, biting at my lower lip this time. I permitted his entrance into my mouth and his tongue took advantage as soon as I let him. He started to swirl it around my mouth until we needed to breathe. He gave me a smirk and said “Okay, let’s go then.” He led me to the bedroom and pushed me down onto the bed. He went over to the nightstand and pulled out the drawer. I laid onto the bed, all of my body except my hair was completely dry, so I pulled the covers over me and blushed nervously.  
“Nervous?” Sun asked as he pulled out a condom.  
“Well yeah, this is my first time.” I replied.  
“I hope I’m a good partner then…” He cut himself off as he jumped into the bed. He rolled on top of my and started to kiss my lips. I started to trail my finger down his torso, feeling all of his features. I wanted to remember what this kind of touch was like. I continued down the path until I had made it to his shorts. Quickly unbuckling the belt, I tried to multitask kissing Sun and taking of his pants. I finally got the belt undone, and pushed his pants down as far as I could. Sun’s tail pulled them the rest of the way, and I reached my hand down into the last remaining article of clothing. I brushed my finger on his growing member and heard a quiet groan from him. Sun released from the kiss, got into the covers, and took off my towel. I blushed, this was the most vulnerable I had ever felt, but at least I had someone who could help me through it. He stopped kissing my face and started to move down my body, nibbling on my neck and shoulders. He slid slowly down until he had gotten to my nipple and started to swirl his tongue it. I started to moan pleasurably, I hadn’t ever felt anything like this. I mean I always did something similar in the shower, but it was different with Sun. I started to writhe with lust, Sun stopped and continued down my body until he had gotten to my waist. He looked up with a mischievous look in his eyes, he stroked my left leg lovingly, and reached up with his right hand and demanded “Suck, please.”  
I obliged with no hesitation and started to lick his fingers, gathering saliva around his fore and middle finger. He licked the tip of my dick, and it caused me to buck my hips. He snickered a little and slid his mouth over my cock, I groaned louder, my hands had started to grab fistfuls of the beds sheets. He bobbed his head slowly, trying to let me adjust to this sudden amount of pleasure. He took his fingers out of my mouth and slid his head off. He slowly pushed his forefinger into my entrance, and started to sluggishly slide in and out. I winced at the sudden burning sensation, Sun noticed this quickly and asked “You okay, Nep?”   
I nodded, still adjusting to the foreign object inside of me, “Yeah… go ahead.” I said, Sun gabbed my hips with his free hand and slid the second finger in. He started to scissor me, trying to prepare me. I moaned, half in pain, half in a lustful fit. He started to kiss me on the neck, I couldn’t handle this much pleasure at one time.  
“Am I okay to go?” He asked, I nodded, wanting to get the next amount of pain over with. Sun kissed me, and pulled his fingers out. He quickly unwrapped the condom and slipped it onto his cock. He pushed his dick slowly at my entrance, I started to squirm at the sudden size change. He bobbed in slowly letting me adjust to his size. I finally calmed down, at least as much as I could, and He started to slide further in.   
“F-faster…” I whimpered, he nodded and slide in at a quicker pace. I started to groan a little, and Sun just smirked as he watched me squirm. He went kept up the pace until he was practically completely inside of me. For the last amount of length he had, he slammed into my ass and hit my spot. I started to yell his name “Aughhh… Sun…” He repeated this 4 more times until I whimpered out “Sun…I-I’m gonna-“I was cut off by a warm pool inside of my stomach.  
“It’s…fine…” He reassured me, as I held back as long as I could, until I felt a hot sensation inside of my ass. I let it all go and a white substance came shooting out plastering itself all over our chests. Sun fell onto me, wiped out. We panted, and both started to giggle.   
“That…was…awesome…” he trailed off, completely exhausted.  
“Yeah…” I agreed.


	11. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He was the Hero I never thought I needed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Sorry, I had to take a short hiatus. First off, I kinda hate writing smut, but I did it for you guys, so yeah. Secondly, school’s a bitch, ‘nuff said… Thank you to MitsukitheMarauder, and WritingKiwi for being my wonderful beta readers. Kudos and Comments are always welcomed.

As soon as we finished, Sun laid next to me for 5 minutes, calmly stroking my hair, and placing pecks on my cheek and neck every now and then. He got up and immediately started to clean up. He jumped off the bed and pulled up his shorts, which was disappointing, and started to rush around to make the place smell acceptable, Sun told me “Hey, that was fun and all, but you gotta get dressed, babe.”  
I got up and wrapped the towel around my waist and said: “Sure, could you hand me a pair of my boxers?” I asked as he zoomed around the room, spraying everything with air refresher.  
“Yeah.” He threw a pair of navy and teal striped boxers at me and I slipped them on. “Here’s some deodorant too.” As he threw a stick of minty smelled deodorant at me. I caught it, uncapped it, and started to rub it underneath my armpits and a little near my waist to get rid of the smell of pleasure. I went to the closet and picked up a pair of PJ pants and slid them on. I didn’t bother for a shirt because it was almost time for bed anyways. Sun was just trying to get the place clean before his mom got back from whatever she was doing. It was about 8:48 at night and the sun had already been down for quite some time. Sun was always good at covering his tracks, but I didn’t know he was this good. He quickly grabbed the sheets, pulled them off the bed, and put them in the washer which was just down the hall. He replaced them with similar colored ones and put them back on exactly like the last ones were. He spritzed the blanket with lavender-scented liquid and made the room exactly like how we left it. I snickered a little bit at him.  
“What?! I don’t want to get caught…” He blushed.  
“No, no. I’m okay with it, I just think it’s cute on how you obsess over every little thing.” I said as I sauntered over him, wrapping my hands around his hips. He dug his head into my neck and wrapped his tail around my waist.  
“You’re cute…” he said sarcastically.  
“I’m handsome, you’re hot; we’ve established this,” I said jokily.   
“You know it, bitch!” he laughed. I giggled a little and led him over to the bed and we laid down. He cuddled closer to me to gather more warmth.  
“Hey, remember we gotta wake up early in the morning, flights at 8:30.” I reminded him, gently stroking his hair, and caressing his shoulder blades, feeling every detail.  
“Yeah… I don’t want to go, but we don’t have much of a choice, do we?” He asked rhetorically.  
“I know you don’t, but we have to. It’s not all that bad, we have Sage and Scarlet to go back to.” I reassured him, I slowly slid my hand further down his back until I had gotten to the base of his tail.  
“Yeah, but I love having my family and my boyfriend all at the same place, you know?” he told me, he looked at me with sad eyes, and I smiled back at him, however, painful it was to see him sad.  
“I get it. Don’t worry, though, we’ll get to visit them later on. Does Easter sound good?” I asked him, knowing what his answer was.  
“Definitely, but how are we gonna afford it?” He wondered “As soon as your parents find out about me, you’ll be cut off!”   
“Sunny, Stop it!” I demanded “I don’t want you to worry about how I’ll get the money, just know that I will. We’ll get to see your family again, that’s all that matters.” I looked at him sternly.  
“Okay… I love that nickname, by the way.” He trailed off.  
I smiled and kissed his cheek over the confirmation of the new pet name, “Now, let’s get some sleep.” I said, returning back to my happy attitude.  
He yawned and nodded in agreement, “Yeah, we have a long day tomorrow.” I smiled and pulled him closer, he dug his face into my chest and soon we both fell asleep.  
I was having another dream, no, this wasn’t a dream. I saw solid colors, Red, Crimson. All I could see was Crimson splattered over the ground, it was the road. Yellow lines, head lights, rain. That’s it, I could feel the rain on my face, I could see the headlights of a car, and I could see red on an unfamiliar face. I could see that he was crying, it didn’t look like the Crimson belonged him. I felt a sudden pain in my abdomen, and I winced at it. The stranger started to rub his thumb against my face, softly stroking a small cut on my face. “It’s going to be alright, Nep! Just hang on, hold on a little longer. The ambulance is coming, just wait for a little.” I recognized the voice, and the nickname he had called me by.   
“Nep! Nep! NEP!” Sun had called out to me, waking me up from my sleep. I wiped away my tears and looked out the window. It was still dark outside. “Nep, what’s wrong?” Sun asked me.  
“I don’t know, I just had a bad dream…” I trailed off, sliding my hand across my forehead, wiping away the beads of sweat that had accumulated “Let’s just go back to sleep.” I said holding out my arm gesturing him to cuddle me again.  
“Okay…” He replied worriedly “Are you sure you’re okay, Neppers?”   
“Yeah, I’m fine, let’s just get some sleep, we have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow.” He laid back down into my arms and scooted closer to me. His body was warm, but not to a point where the heat was unbearable. It was comfortable, peaceful. It was like laying down on a beach on a nice summer day. He laid his head down on my bicep and I dug my face into his hair. I sniffed a little bit, both for air and for a quick whiff of his scent. It was like my deodorant was overtaking every scent, except a little bit of a salty smell. I knew exactly what it was, but I dismissed it because I can’t say that I didn’t enjoy it. My eyelids started to grow heavier by the second. I didn’t dream after that, it was just blackness. Void.  
I woke up to an alarm clock that Sun had set the night before, probably while I was in the shower. He was slowly running his forefinger around my abs. “Hey, babe. How did you sleep?” he asked, he had a loving expression on his face, eyebrows were slightly cocked up and a smirk was spread across his face.  
“Better.” I simply answered “Thanks for comforting me, Sunshine.” Gee, I was good at this whole nicknaming thing.  
“Anytime.” He said before slowly pulling himself up to a sitting position. “I love you.”   
“I love you too,” I replied. Honestly, from my perspective, those three words are said way too much, but not enough. “I love you” such a weird saying isn’t it?  
We got up after that, sluggishly starting to pack our things away into the suitcases. Neither of us wanted to leave because we loved being with each other. I mean we were when we were at school, but this was different. We got to actually enjoy our time together. “Almost done?” He asked as he closed up his suitcase, signaling he was done packing up.  
“Almost…” I said absentmindedly as I stowed away multiple pieces of clothing.  
“God, you’re really slow.” He joked. He placed his hand on his hip and gave me a smirk, his sass was set to full blast apparently.  
“I just want it to be neat so that when we get home I can just throw it all into the washer and be done with it.” I countered, not looking up from the task at hand.  
“Whatever, neat freak.” He laughed, sauntering over to me and hugging me from behind. His cold hands against my bare skin made me quiver.  
“Stoppp!” I giggled as I jumped up in surprise. He started to laugh harder, he was back to his usual mischievous ways.  
“Fine, fine…” He paused, quirking an eyebrow while rubbing the back of his head “as long I get a kiss from my favorite boyfriend.”   
I scolded him “Favorite boyfriend?”   
“ONLY boyfriend.” He replied nervously, denying any thought of having multiple boyfriends.  
“That’s what I thought,” I said while folding some clothes, and puckering up my lips, signaling him to kiss me. He leaned in, quickly pecked me, and started to help fold my clothes. We quickly got the job done and I threw on a shirt, I liked being half-naked, but that doesn’t mean I wanted to show my body to the entire family. Sun tossed his usual button up shirt, and like normal, he didn’t button it up. We walked out of the room and oddly, it was extremely quiet even though all of the kids were up. Jas and Olive were coming out of their bedroom, Jas was rubbing her eyes and yawning, while Olive was folding her arms and shivering. Crimson was stumbling out of his room sleepily, and Saffron was pouring cereal into bowls for all of us to eat for breakfast, before going to start to clean up the relatively clean house again. Sun and I finished our food and I went back into my room, picking up a small envelope and placing it onto Jas’s desk, it was a complete blueprint for a weapon. They were for brass knuckles that could combine into a spiked club, it also doubled as a high Calibur pistol. I went to Olive and placed a letter on her desk, it basically had my phone number on it, said to call me anytime she needed it, and that I would take care of Sun. I put a small action figure on Crimson’s bed with a sticky note that said: “From Neptune; have fun buddy!” I went to Saffron and told her my goodbyes before having to rip the children off of Sun. We quickly ran out to the taxi and threw our bags in. Crimson was trying to get to Sun before we left, but his mother had a death grip on his collar. Jas was trying to act tough and giving me a look that basically told me “If you hurt my brother, I will kill you.” And Olive had a neutral expression on her face but had a single tear running down her face as she waved goodbye. We told the driver where we were going and paid our money.  
Sun was crying. I tried to comfort him as best as I could throwing little reassuring comments in, but none of them were helping. The only way to keep him happy was to show that I could be like his family, and constantly remind him why he was going to the academy. We got to the airport and Sun grabbed our bags politely. I tried to get him to let me take one but he just told me “You’re still hurt, Nep. I’m not gonna have you do this.” He seemed really strong when he said this, despite the tears rolling down his cheeks. We boarded the plane and he leaned his head against my shoulder and I stroked my thumb against the back of his hand. He smiled a little bit, tears still falling, but at a slower pace. He closed his eyes and I started to whisper the song. He the Hero I never thought I needed. He did everything I needed him to do, but I never asked him. He always just did it because he knew it would make me slightly happier, and it did. He was my Hero, and I was his Hero in my own way.


	12. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Smile, Sun,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I really enjoy writing this, if you couldn’t already tell. Where I live, I can’t explore my sexuality because of the amount of right-conservatives (not that there's anything bad with that, but a lot of them are against my kind of love) and the heavy Christian overtones, but I have this. Thanks for all of your support, I will continue this series for a little bit longer, I don’t want it to end, but it has to end sometime right? Kudos and Comments are always welcomed.

One week later

“Hey, Sunny?” I walked up to Sun, who was happily drinking a hot cocoa I had recently bought him. The weather had turned to shit the past couple of days and I promised him that I would buy him one every time the weather was cold.  
“What, babe?” he answered right after taking a sip, a small stain of brown had appeared above Sun’s upper lip. I smiled a little bit, knowing that he was happy with the chocolate treat.  
“What was your first thought when you met me?” I asked him, in my mind I knew that this was probably the hardest question I had ever asked him.  
He quirked his head to the side and rose an eyebrow “I don’t know, it was so long ago, I don’t really recall. I remember that you were different from everyone else, though.”  
“How so?” I wondered, I was hungry for his answer, like if I didn’t get an answer I would most likely die. I tore my eyes away from his beautiful face to look at the light snow fall. I felt like I was the snow, like Sun was, well, to the sun. I might be named after the water god, but I felt like I felt more at home with the snow. The rain always had an immediate impact on someone, like as soon as it hit your clothes, it left its mark on you. The snow, however, took longer than this. It needed to actually touch you for a long enough duration to be able to leave so much as a smudge on your jacket. I feel like you need to get to know me before you knew that I left a memory. That’s all I was usually, a memory… It’s like the only way to remember me was to be in a position like Sun, in a romantic relationship.  
“I knew you were going to be someone that was there for me when I needed you. Or something cheesy like that.” He chuckled. I had a stern look on my face, so he didn’t quite keep his sweet disposition. “Look, Nep, I don’t care what I thought when I first saw, I care about two things:” He held up his fingers, counting off the reasons “1. That I’m thankful that I met you and how you’re still here, and 2. What you thought about me when you saw me.”  
“Well, isn’t that a given Sunshine?” I sighed and looked towards the ground “I mean, I was just reading a book, a stupid adventure novel, and you just walked up to me and introduced yourself. You had your tail swinging behind you like you didn’t care, or rather that you were proud of being a Faunus. Somehow, you knew that I didn’t care if you were a Faunus, you knew that I wanted to be friends, but I didn’t have the courage to go over and talk to you. We were in middle school, we shared three classes with each other, but I didn’t talk to you. I wanted to talk to you, it made me feel like I practically revolved around you, like the planets revolve around the sun.” I started to tear up a little, I hated making myself feel vulnerable like this “You said, “Hi, my name’s Sun, what’s yours?” I just dismissed you, thinking that you were talking to someone behind me, but you just pushed my book down, and held out a hand, I was a little shy because I didn’t expect you to talk to me, I figured that I would always have to look at you from afar, wondering if we were ever going to be friends. I didn’t realize that I was attracted to guys yet, I mean I knew, but I was in extreme denial over the fear of what my parents would say. I had a right to be scared, they were very powerful people with powerful connections. They led multiple anti-gay and anti-Faunus groups, so I always kept quiet about it. They never really talked to me anyways, and when they did it was about my grades. They would say things like “how many grades are A’s, how many below?” and if I said I had an A- in any class, they would immediately ground me from everything until I had gotten them back to an A. Sometimes they would throw in an extra week of grounding, depending on whether they had a good week or not.” I trailed off.  
We had arrived at the ‘Safe Haven’ park, I didn’t chuckle at the clever pun because of the obvious sad overtones of the conversation. I liked how Sun just kept listening, adding little comments to show he had his undivided attention given to me. “I still hate my parents, honestly, I don’t understand how I haven’t been cut off from my parents' riches yet, maybe they just kinda forgot about me.” I looked at the lot where the perfectly laid out flowers were, I frowned because the flowers were gone, but also because of the thought of my parents forgot about me. I don’t think that’s such a bad thing, though. “I don’t spend enough money a month for it to even make a scratch on their bank accounts, so they just don’t notice when at the end of the month. I basically have an unlimited amount of cash as long as I spend it wisely, or I don’t give them a reason to remember that I’m mooching off of them, but now I’m just rambling, let’s get back to the subject.” I realized that I was starting to make our conversation this one, big, convoluted mess. I always hated that about myself, I could go from one subject all the way over to something loosely connected to it, it was a bit of an insecurity of mine. “I just wanted to read a book, but you knew that I wanted to be friends with you. How…?”  
“I could see it in your eyes, I noticed in some of our classes that you would be staring at me, but not for very long periods of time. It wasn’t creepy, I guess, but whenever you stared at me, I could tell, just from the way your dark blue eyes shined, that you wanted to me. I didn’t know you wanted me the way you do now, but I knew it was something similar to what I have now. So, when I saw you at the library, alone, sitting in an uncomfortable looking chair in an uncomfortable looking position, that if I was going to talk to you, it was then.” Sun answered rather eloquently, looking for any sign of happiness in my face. Sadly, I wasn’t quite convinced “I walked up to you, and you ignored me, which was rude, but it was better than what other kids did. You were a new kid at my school from Mistral, so I figured you needed someone to talk to because based on your situation and attitude, no one else was going to. Like you know, I introduced myself and tried to continue the conversation as long as possible. Again, as you know, I kept going back to that same place for weeks, eventually, we started to become friends. I was happy at this, we were, what? 12? But somehow, you just kept bringing me back. Most kids that age are really anti-social which makes sense due to the... *Ahem* change that they go through. Maybe, though, that change was what brought me back. I don’t remember when I figured out I was Pan, but I remember you were someone who helped me figure it out. I remember wanting and asking to go over to your house every day, and sometimes we actually did. I remember that one time your mom got home unexpectedly, and I remember you having to sneak me out. I remember asking a barrage of questions, but you answering me with quiet, worried shushes towards me. I didn’t care, I was curious, but I wanted to make you happy, so I stopped.” He stopped us, put his hands on my shoulders, looked me dead in the eye and said sternly “Nep, I don’t care how many times you have to shush me nowadays, just know, if you want me to be quiet, I will. I love you, that’s all that matters. I know that sounds cheesy, but what about this relationship isn’t cheesy?” He smiled at me.  
He wasn’t wrong, half of this relationship was just cheesy remarks “Now, would you please just smile. This is your Sunshine, shining right through those dark clouds in your mind, telling you to be happy. Just a side note, you lose a bit of your classiness when you frown, and we both know how you feel about your classiness.” I smiled back at him, it was slightly forced, but both of us needed it. We climbed the hill where we first kissed, there was now a bench that hadn’t been there the last time we had come here. Sun politely brushed the snow off of the seat and gestured me an offer to sit. I accepted it and slowly sat down, gracefully land on the right end with no sound. Sun, like in most things, did the opposite. He plopped down on the left end, landing roughly and making the wood creak at the sudden weight that had just been imposed on it. I leaned my head on his shoulder, a smile had spread across my face. For as long as I can remember, all I had ever wanted was for someone to hold me. I thought for the longest time it was going to some girl I had met on the street, and parts of me had wanted that, but a larger, dormant, part of me wanted Sun. No one else, just Sun. here we were, on a bench, looking at the last sunset before the New Year. The December sun had crossed with the clouds over the horizon to make colors I didn’t think existed. A cool Cerulean was crossing with a warm Currant, making a spectacular show of warm and cold. Almost perfectly representing our relationship. We were two different colors, sure we were beautiful in our own way, but we were an unlikely mix of something so beautiful, so gorgeous. The sky was split almost directly down the middle, making the two shades cross into a hue of Iris. Sure the sky had some imperfections in it, like how in the vast Cerulean tone had some hints of Cobalt, Indigo, Aegean, and Lapis, or how the Currant wash had small tinges of Brick, Merlot, Scarlet, and even some subtle touches of Rose hidden in it, but the split in the middle was perfect in every aspect of the word. It was completely pure, no different shades or tints of the color it represented. The perfect blend of the cool, bright, tint of Cerulean had clashed with the deep, impactful, shade of Currant created the scar of Iris that practically bleed out onto the canvas that was the sky.  
“I really do love you, Sun,” I told him, his eyes narrowed and looked me in the right in the eye and told me everything I needed to know. I didn’t want to ruin the song, but I knew that this was the best time to sing it “This is the first day of my life." I started to swerve a little with the beat "Swear I was born right in the doorway I went out in the rain, suddenly everything changed” He started to tear up, he never cried, never. It was extremely rare for him to cry. The only time I had seen him cry was that fateful night, and when I was being broken by those idiots. “They're spreading blankets on the beach, Yours was the first face that I saw I think I was blind before I met you” He hugged me closer, wrapping his right arm around my waist, and demanding to hold my left hand. His tail wrapped around my shoulder, acting like a scarf. I continued to sing, this time, was different than last time, this time, I actually sang the song “I don't know where I am, I don't know where I've been, but I know where I want to go…” I crept off leaving almost a void of sound for the moment I had chosen to be quiet “And so I'd thought I'd let you know, that these things take forever, I especially am slow. But I realized that need you.” I didn’t sing the next part because it implied that he was mad at me, so I just kind of left it out. It bothered me, but I didn’t care “I remember the time you drove all night. Just to meet me in the morning, and I thought it was strange, you said everything changed, you felt as if you just woke up. And you said "This is the first day of my life I'm glad I didn't die before I met you But now I don't care, I could go anywhere with you and I'd probably be happy" So if you wanna be with me. With these things there's no telling, we just have to wait and see. But I'd rather be working for a paycheck than waiting to win the lottery.” I looked him in the eyes, not faltering even for a second, hell, I even forgot to blink for the moment “Besides, maybe this time is different I mean, I really think you love me.” I finished the refrain and pulled him into a hug. He started to cry like a baby, it was actually really weird, but I didn’t care. When you’re in a relationship like this, you learn to cherish these kinds of moments. Snow was still falling, but it was beginning to get lighter. Sun pulled away, wiping away the tears hurriedly. He knew that I hated to see him cry, and he didn’t like people to see that he had that part of him. I was the only one who knew about it. I don’t even think his parents know about it either. “Smile, Sun. This starting to get hypocritical.” My voice had faltered, the crying mixed with the cold dry air wasn’t helping my throat to utter the words.  
“Oh, fine. Only because you asked.” He mocked me by quoting me from a couple days earlier. He painted his face with the apparent joy I brought him every time he saw me. I realized that we’ve been dating for almost 3 months now, and we haven’t been separated for more than 5 hours, 6 hours tops. How had we not hated each other yet? We slept in the same room, had the same classes, had the same training regiment, had the same taste in food, but somehow we didn’t want to kill each other. Yeah, sometimes we would get into little fights about stupid things like jokes going too far or something, but never anything major. I scared me… every relationship I had ever heard about always had a fight in it, this includes my parents too, whom are only in a relationship because of money. So, the question is, when is our fight going to happen? How will it affect us? Will we break up? Where will the fight be? Who will be there? All of these questions surged through my head but were suddenly stopped when I felt a sudden warmth spread across my lips. When that had happened I realized that when the fight did happen, we would be fine. No matter what would be said, we would still love each other after it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta readers Mitsuki and WritingKiwi. Sorry, this one took a little to write, but I'm a little busy right now, so thank you for your patience. There is foreshadowing in this chapter, and I bet you can guess where it is, so I'll just slide that there. I will be posting again tomorrow, but I don't know about the rest of the week.


	13. Update, and A little something extra :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story that I worked on for an English class that I later turned into a writing contest and won. I drew inspiration from stories like 'You are my Sunshine' (which I have mentioned more than once), 'Domino effect', my story, and finally 'The Next Chapter of Our Lives'. I'd like to thank those authors for helping me write this story, and I'd like to thank my beta-reader for all the they do!!!!! thank you MitsukiTheMaurader!!!! (the stories name is based off the title of the Christmas chapter btw) I hope you enjoy the story. (sorry, it's not about Neppers and Sun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated at all the past couple of months, but I made a rule to myself that if this got in the way of school, that I would stop, and trust me; it kind of did. So for all of Christmas break, I will post a chapter a day, unless it's a significantly longer one; then I will get it out as soon as possible. lastly, to thank you for your patience I am posting this story for you, please refer to the summary for context.

The First Day of My Life  
Andy Milliken

All my life I thought that my last breath would be the most painful, but it wasn’t. It was strangely peaceful, almost like sitting in a forest and laying down in the foliage. Maybe it was the fact that I was hyped up on so many drugs even Robert Downey Jr. would be impressed, or maybe it was the fact that my body was slowly starting to lose the ability to sustain my life any further. People said you would feel cold, that it just feels like everything was being erased from the world around you, it wasn’t though. I knew that I was dying, there was nothing I could do to change that. Hell, I’ve known I was dying for close to 2 years. I thought that when I did die that I would be terrified. Like I would feel like I didn’t accomplish everything I wanted, but now that it’s my time to leave, I feel like I can regret more things than I wanted. I mean I was disappointed that I didn’t get to travel to Amsterdam, Paris, Copenhagen, Oslo, or Stockholm, but it’s not like it would affect anyone there; the most it would do is get a kid a toy or something.  
There were many things that I had felt sorrowful about. People say you’re not supposed to take regrets to the grave, but I was just a kid. I didn’t get to do a whole lot in my life! I just wanted more. I just wanted to have an extra three years to live, I wanted to attend my freshmen year in college, I wanted to know what it was like to take a cross-country road trip, most of all I wanted to propose to the person I loved. I didn’t care who they were, what gender, or what nation they were from. I just wanted to know what it was like to wake up in the morning with the one I loved.  
It’s practically agony, knowing that everyone else has a chance to do those things, while I’m sitting here, on a park bench, dying of cancer. I looked over Corey Hill, it was probably the best overlook of Boston. You could see historical buildings like the customs house where the ‘Boston Massacre’ had taken place, or how you had a perfect view of the icy waters of the winter Atlantic ocean. It was just a hill as tall as most of the apartment buildings, but somehow the buildings had parted in all of the most perfect ways to give you a basic summary of all the famous things in Boston. On the top of the hill, was a weathered bench and an old oak tree. It was quaint, but suitable for making memories. I was sitting on that rickety bench, along with my best friend. you'd think that with a view like this, we would be much happier. However, it was quite the opposite. We were completely silent. We were silent because we both knew that I was dying. The problem was that I knew when I was going to die. My friend was denying all the signs of my impending doom, and kept reassuring me, “Don’t give up! You still have another week, and we need to fit as many things in it as possible!” we did do a lot this week. We went to multiple food places so I could try foods from all of the different countries. We went to an arcade because I had never gotten the time to enjoy things like that. We checked a lot of things off of my bucket list, but we never had the time to do the everything. I could tell that he knew it was going to be much sooner than a week from now. I even think that he knew it was going to be within the minute, but he just didn’t want to admit it.  
I had been diagnosed with Bronchogenic Carcinomas a couple years earlier, and was told that it was terminal. It was actually hilarious now that I think about it. I had cancer, sure, but out of all the things I could’ve been bad at, breathing was one of them. To me, that’s comedy gold. Our species was practically created to breath air, but then there’s me. Mr.I-have-to-breath-out- of-a-tube-because-my-lungs-suck. People ridiculed me because I had lung cancer, and people misunderstood the fact that lung cancer isn’t just contracted by smoking. Mine was just from misfortune, some call it fate, some call it an act of a higher being, but all that mattered to me was that I was dying.  
Earlier this month, I was informed that the cancer inside of my lungs was encroaching on my fatigued heart. When I had gotten the CAT scan, they all had the same look of disappointment on their faces. I was tired of this face. It was the same face my parents made when they found out back when I was 17, and it was the same face my friends made when I had to break the sad news to them. So, after the scan, I was told that there was nothing the doctors could do except pump me full of chemo until all I could do was wait for the inevitable, it would just have taken a little longer. I obviously decided against this because it wouldn’t do anything except extend my miserable life for another month at the most, and put my parents in an unimaginable debt. I had already done enough to my parents emotionally, I don’t need to hurt them more financially than I already had. The main reason, however, was because I didn’t want to introduce more poison to my body. Chemo would just make everything more painful than it needed to be. I didn’t want to subjugate myself to that torture, so I thought I might as well live my life as best as I can. It was extremely hard to breathe, even with an oxygen tank, but it’s better than being cooped up in a hospital bed, waiting for the curtains to finally draw to a close.  
Looking over the city, I thought about how much I had done in my short life. I mean for 18 years on this planet I’d hardly even contributed much into the grand scheme of things, but I didn’t regret that. I was only remorseful about the fact that I didn’t get to know myself better. I wanted to know what it was like to feel genuinely loved by someone other than my parents. I wanted to know what it felt like to stay up all night in a car with all of my friends. I wanted to know how it felt like to lay on top of the hood of a car and watch the stars go by. God, I wish I could see the stars one more time. I used to have friends, back in highschool, I mean. After the cancer, though, I just stopped hanging out with them. I didn’t want to be a burden. I didn’t want to hold them back. I stayed home for weeks, only getting out of my bed to shower. I only ate when I had to. Most people would say I was depressed, most people aren’t wrong, but that truth was that I was dying and I could do a single thing about it, so I let death take a hold of me. Doctors said that depression was a side effect of cancer, but I felt that it was more of a side effect of dying. I let myself go. I didn’t want anything to do with anyone.  
Although, I perked up a little when Ethan started to visit me every day. He was the only one of my old friends that still wanted to talk to me. He hung out around my house two days a week, Tuesday and Friday. At first, I didn't speak to him, as if I resented his being there. Though, the more he visited, the more I started to actually be a 'good' friend to him. Whenever he visited me, I was generally in a foul mood, so, instead of abandoning me like all of my old friends, he made me do things. We went to weird places at weird times. For example one time, I told him I had never had fries mixed in with a shake at Wendy’s, so he got me out of bed at 3:19... In the morning. Just so we could go and Wendy’s. At first, I was angry, but I grew to love the little things like that. We hung out regularly, usually, all we would do is walk around the nearest park for hours. He would carry my oxygen tank, and I would do my best to keep up with his upbeat and perky attitude. I pushed my brain to feel better about my situation just so I didn’t have to see that disappointed look on his face every time he saw me.  
Then my mind wandered to all of the good memories with my parents. Being an only child, I worried what would happen to them after I was gone. They were basically the stereotypical cancer parents, at least if there was a stereotypical cancer parent. My parents looked after me, catered to me, hand and foot, never stopped worrying, and if I could get out of the house, they would basically stalk me. It was hard enough to get them to stay this time, but somehow I convinced them that I was gonna be fine. Ironic, isn’t it?  
Shaking off these happy, but painful memories, I leaned my head on Caden’s shoulder, trying with all of my strength to stay awake just a little longer. It wasn’t comfortable,his shoulder was boney, but at least it kept me from rolling off the bench. I looked up into the sky, seeing the way it was painted, made me admire all the work that the universe had to do just to give me this last, beautiful, evening. It started on the eastern end with a deep cobalt to show the creeping night, but further down west it turned into a vibrant Crimson to tell this part of the world that the day still had a little fight left in it. There were no clouds in the sky, which was odd considering the fact that it was winter in Boston, but I didn’t care. It was a fitting way to end. I wanted to stare at the sky until the very last moment of my life, but everything was always moving. Children throwing snowballs at each other, couples walking around the park, and even the steady breathing of Ethan drew attention away from the beautiful spectacle.  
Every time I blinked, all I saw was just like how every movie, book, or scientific journal had said, I was seeing visions of my memory. I hated it. I hated the fact that it was just like everyone had said. I hated how all my brain was doing was just bringing back happy, sad, and angry moments in my life. I hated how it was showing me a memory of the time I went to a theme park with some friends. We were all laughing, almost to the point of hysteria because of a stupid joke someone had quietly stated. Or how sad it was going through a rough break-up with someone and listening to the same sad song because it hurt just right, with the piano softly hitting the notes, causing a river of tears to well up in my eyes. Or when I had gotten angry at my parents for grounding me for a week because I was out too late, and how all I wanted to do was punch a wall. All these painful memories culminated into something rather blissful. Recalling these memories was, in fact, a hurtful ordeal, but I guess I couldn’t have it any other way, however, the more memories that pass my mind, the more afraid I become.  
My brain flickered to everyone I had ever spoken to, and the last words I had said to that person. It sucks when that person is someone I actually liked and my last words to them were something along the lines of, “you’re a real waste of air, you know that?” or, “No one cares about what you think of, so why even open your mouth.” or even, “go drown yourself in butter, lardy!” I basically hated myself for being such a jerk throughout my life. I guess it’s because I was so cynical about my situation, so I took it out on the people that didn’t deserve it. I’m not giving myself justification, but the pain they’ve had to endure compares nothing to what I’ve had to go through. I still I wish I could say I’m sorry, though, but at this point, there’s nothing I can do about it now, except accept the sins I have committed, and make peace with them in my mind. In any case, I wanted my last words to be something memorable. To be something Ethan would remember forever. With my last bits of strength, I whimpered, “This is the first day of my life.” This was obviously the opposite of what I was meaning, but I didn’t care. It was different than what anyone expected. It was ironic in more ways than one. It was fitting, because even though I wasn’t going to be alive for much longer, there was going to be at least one person who remembered making memories with me. I wanted to think like they met me just an hour ago. I didn’t care if the first impression was good or bad, just as long as someone thought of me every once in awhile. I looked to Ethan, who had tears streaming down his face, the I looked back up to the sky, and took one last breath. I closed my eyes and heard the last words I would ever hear. They were lackluster, but I couldn’t ask for more than that. “What was that, Jack?” he asked me. I wanted to respond, but every part of my body was tired and every bone in my body, at least the ones I could feel, were aching. He tried to continue "I just wanted to say that..."  
Then…  
Silence.


	14. Premonition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The glorious return of my leave of absence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Winter break started today and will continue on until Jan. 4th which is really nice. Here is the first chapter of the break, along with my glorious return. I hope you enjoy it, there are a lot of fire insults in here, and sadly very little fluff, at least until the end. Thank you for being so patient with me and I am probably going to revise the last couple of chapters. lastly, what'd you guys think of guy my story? let me know in the comments below. as always, comments and kudos are always welcome.

The next week was rather difficult. Not only did I have reviews for most of my classes, along with pre-tests on our techniques used in battles, but I also had to testify in court against those assholes who beat me to an inch of my life. Today, however, was supposed to be the hardest out of all of them, it was finals day today, *Insert dramatic music here*. The hilarious part about it, though, wasn’t the fact that I had to take a 8 final test for the next couple of days, which does include all of the battle tests. But more of the fact That I would take 8 final test in 1 DAY. Thinking about how horrifying of a day I had ahead of me made it so I couldn’t get a wink of sleep. It was 3:00 in the morning, and I was just cuddling Sun, his head on my shoulder with his arms practically hugging me; it was a good thing it was winter, because if it was any other season I would be dying in the heat he was giving off.   
Instead of trying to get some sleep, I got up and threw on my usual jacket over my tank top. I really didn’t want to get my full attire on because no one was going to see me like this. I slid my jeans on and slipped into my shoes, and left.the dorm. I just needed to get some fresh air, that’s it, then I would come back and finally try to get some sleep.  
The winter air was cold on my face, but wasn’t so cold that it was painful to be outside. I started to walk around the campus to try and find a peaceful place where I could finally think my problems out instead of running away from them like I usually do. I couldn’t find the place I was thinking of, but looking around at all of the snow on the ground; I could tell that everyone here had an appreciation for perfection because everywhere except the pavement was untouched. No footprints in the snow, no snowmen built, nothing, not even the animals, had disturbed the perfection of the flat snow.   
I left the campus and walked into town, I knew that there was always going to be one place I could have a moment of peace. I started heading to the park, taking one step after the other, trying to not stomp around and wake anyone who was sleeping. I had left the real world and finally started to think about how tomorrow, or rather today, was going to go. I knew that I was going to pass my test with flying colors, but I was worried about the rest of the team. I knew Scarlet was going to do well, mainly because he was second in command when it came to perfection in class. He’d only get about one B a semester, but would completely knock out any other class with little to no effort whatsoever. Sage would be fine, he usually on put in minimal effort so that he could get an A at most, but he would generally get B’s and C’s in his classes. No the one I worried about the most was Sun. He would only put in the smallest effort so that he could just pass his classes and graduate, usually pulling D’s on all of his classes except fighting class, in which he would always, without fail, get an A in. This week I had really tried to drill into his dumb brain what he had to know to get a B on the test. I begged him to study, hell, I even had to drag him off his stupid video game just to go and review with me. Sometimes I just want to pound his head into the ground. But then he does something stupid like buy me my favorite flowers, which are hella expensive, or clean the entire dorm just because he feels like it. I really couldn’t stay mad at him no matter how hard I tried. God, I hope he actually studied...  
I finally arrived at the park and had started to head for our bench, the cold air twinging my nose. I fell back into my state of mind, and started to undertake the next problem, which was, what did those dreams mean. Were they just some weird dreams that my mind had decided to show me just so it could, or were they more of a premonition. Parts of me wanted it to be foretelling of my future, but a bigger part of me didn’t over the fear of the nightmare I had had a week earlier. What if they were branching pathways, like if I made one decision I would go one way, or if I had decided the other way then I would go spiraling into the other premonition. I kind of hoped it was that way, considering the fact that at least I had a chance to have a good life. That also scared me, though, what if I make the wrong choice, or what if I make the right choice, but it ends up being a double-edged sword? I know I shouldn’t worry about the future like this, but I still had a right to think about how beautiful or painful my life could end up being, everyone has that right, right?  
I had made it up to the bench at the top of the hill and brushed the sheet of snow off of the wood and sat. Leaving the last thought to another day, I tried to get my mind on something else. I quickly trailed over to my philosophy on relationships, have I been “faithful” to Sun. And not like the definition I seem to have picked up on, more like the definition that society has chosen to adopt. Now that I think about it, I haven’t really thought about anyone in that way. Weird, usually I’m right about near anything I’ve thought about, but this time, I’ve actually proven myself wrong, it was actually pretty scary, knowing that I was wrong for once in my life. I didn’t really feel glad that I was wrong, no, more like I was mad at myself for making such a harsh judgment before actually experiencing it for myself. I really need to do the research before I make a hypothesis like that, then again, how could I have known that I would fall in love so quickly like that. How long have Sun and I been dating? A couple months now? And now I’m already head over heels for some idiot I’ve known since middle school, but then again, he’s my idiot.  
As soon as I had finished my thought I heard footsteps behind me, I craned my neck and saw some guy in a cast, however, when his face came into the light, I knew it wasn’t just some guy. It was the leader of the guys that put me in a hospital bed for a couple weeks. “What the hell do you want,” I asked as I stood up.  
“Nothing, just calm the fuck down.” he hissed as me “I just want to talk to you.” he finished, this time, dropping his sly attitude.   
“Well, go on,” I said defensively, trying my best not to let my guard down for a second, even though my eyes were getting extremely heavy. So heavy in fact, that I was afraid that every time I blinked I would probably just fall asleep right then and there.   
“Look, I just want to apologize for what I did. It wasn’t the most...benevolent thing for me to do.” he articulated.  
“Big words for someone with such a small brain. I wonder if you’re compensating for something else that’s small.” I insulted, giving myself a high-five in my head for coming up with something like that so quickly. “I don’t want your stupid apology, by the way. I want my wasted time back, I want my boyfriend to not have to worry about me going out alone. Seeing as none of this is possible, I would rather you just left now.” I rejected him. I was handling this pretty maliciously, but I knew that this was the only way to keep him away.  
“Hey asshole, you weren’t the only one hurt from that encounter.” he pointed towards his arm. “Not only was my arm broken in 6 places, but I’m also going to be sentenced tomorrow with a minimal sentence of 6 months.” he finally defended himself, arguably a pretty weak defense, but at least he wasn’t just taking it.  
“Good, for all I care, you and your buddies could rot in there for years on end while I sit out here actually helping society grow.” Holy shit I was on fire.  
“Dude, I just wanted to apologize, what the hell is your problem?” he asked. I could tell he was trying his best to not sound like a complete and utter asshole, however, he was failing miserably.  
“My problem, what the fuck is your problem? I was literally just walking with my boyfriend when you asshole decided it was a good time to ambush us and beat us to an inch of our collective lives. We weren’t doing anything wrong, but you guys just decided that because I was fucking a faunus that I was the one that deserved the most punishment.” I hate objectifying my boyfriend like that, but this was important and needed to be dealt with immediately. “So, please keep trying to apologize for something that was completely unnecessary, which possibly could’ve killed me.” at this point I started to walk home, I shoved the guy with my shoulder as I walked past him.   
As soon as I had gotten out of the park, I heard my scroll start ringing. As I checked the caller ID, I noticed that it was about 4 am. Sun was calling, he probably woke up when he realized his giant teddy bear wasn’t there cuddling him. “Babe, where the fuck are you, it’s four in the goddamn morning and -5 below out there, I was starting to get worried for a minute!” he said groggily and angrily at the same time.  
“I’m sorry Sunny, I was just out for a walk, shit has been piling up on my mind and I needed to get rid of it. Please don’t worry.” I explained to him apologetically, trying my best to sound sincere in my apology, and not to let any leftover anger spill out into my tone of voice.  
“It’s okay asshole, just leave me a note next time you decide to disappear, okay?” he said absolved, in an angry tone.   
I could faintly hear the rustling of clothes, and told him “Hey, you don’t have to get up, okay? I was just taking a walk I’ll be home in a minute.” I tried to calm him down, but all I did was just increase his fervent to hunt me down.  
“Where are you? It’s too late at night to be alone, plus I don’t want you getting hypothermia.” I realized then that he was studying, this was one of the things that we had to memorized like the back of our hand. I looked around and saw the Vale restaurant where we had our first date. I told him my relative location and he hastily replied “Okay, stay put, I’ll be there within 5 minutes, alright?” he awaited my reply.  
“Alright, just don’t run on the fucking rooftops, you’re gonna wake someone up if you do that,” I ordered him, assuming his usual demeanor.  
“Too late.” is all he said, “Keep talking, though, I love hearing your voice.” he lied, he really meant 'I wanna make sure your not gonna get hurt.' “What’s the thing that made me get out of bed at 4 in the morning for?” he asked. I told him some lie about the exams tomorrow and he replied with “Dude, why are you worrying, you’re obviously going to do the best in every class like always.” He reassured me.  
“Yeah, but I’m still worried.” I heard him grunt behind me and was then greeted with a tap on the shoulder. I turned around and he practically tackled me.  
“Don’t you fucking scare me like that ever again, you got that asshole.” he scolded me. I nodded affectionately. “I love you, but that doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want, okay?” this time sounding less angry and more concerned.  
“Okay, I’m sorry Sun, I just couldn’t sleep, and there-” I was cut off my his finger shushing my lips and a smile growing across his face.  
“It’s alright, let’s go home now, maybe I can massage you so that you can at least get some kind of sleep tonight, would that be good?” he asked tenderly.  
“I’d love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just check the word count and compared it to others, it's like the 6th largest story.(╯°□°）╯


	15. Yogurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sun was obsessed over this banana yogurt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry if you think this chapter is more a joke chapter, but I was having extreme writers block and couldn't think of anything else, and I really want to keep my promise, plus I was eating a cup of yogurt when I was writing this sooooo yeah. I will go back to serious chapters tomorrow. as always comments and kudos are always welcomed.

I’d finally gotten to sleep at about 4:30 in the morning after Sun had massaged me for about 20 minutes before he finally gave and plopped down next me and immediately fell asleep. I woke up about 10 minutes late, though, this meant that I wouldn’t get a shower. I realized the error in my ways and sighed as I swung my legs over the side of the bed. Sage was on the other side of the room getting dressed in some casual clothing but packed his armor into his backpack for later. I assumed Scarlet was in the shower since usually he hogs up the shower after I used it, with this in mind, Sun was nowhere to be found. I honestly didn’t know where he was so I asked Sage, whom at the time, was shoving his school supplies into his bag, yet failing miserably due to the bulky size of the armor. “I think he went into the kitchen to grab some food. I would be careful, though, he looked like he could rip someone’s head off right now,” he grunted while he attempted to force his things in a second time.  
“Thanks, Sage, I’ll be sure to be wary of his *ahem* cranky mood,” I answered him frankly and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. As I walked in, Sun bumped into me and spilled yogurt all over my jacket. “Shit, sorry Sun, I didn’t mean to do that.” I apologized, but he didn’t really react to it at all. Instead, he just sat there with his mouth hanging open. I don’t know why he was being so dramatic over a cup of yogurt, but he looked like I just shot him in the dick.  
“That was the last cup of banana yogurt…” He whispered in a defeated tone of voice. I could tell that I had really messed up by doing this to him. Sun was obsessed over this banana yogurt, he was so obsessed in fact, that if we were literally starving (like we were about to die kind of starving) and there was nothing else in the house except this yogurt, we still wouldn’t eat it over fear of what Sun would do us in our sleep. When I heard that I had just spilled that last cup I knew that, even though it wasn’t my fault, I was had messed up big time. He would be madder about this than he was about having to get up this morning.  
“Oh, god I’m so sorry Sun, I didn’t know that you were coming and I was ju-” I was interrupted by his glare. The reason why this yogurt meant so much to him was because he had it every morning for breakfast when he lived back with his parents, it was the cheapest yogurt money could buy but he let me have a taste of it once and it was the best goddamn thing on the entire planet. Now the reason why he was pissed about it was because you couldn’t just go to the store to buy this, no, the only way he could get it would be for his parents to send it over via mail, which would take up to 2 weeks.   
He looked at me, and snapped out of his rage, “It’s alright, be more careful next time. You get to pay for the shipping, though. I don’t think my parents will be able to afford to send it this early again.” He kissed my cheek and slid past me. All I could do was just stand there in complete and utter awe at what I had just witnessed. I didn't even try to clean up the yogurt off of my jacket. I just stood there with my mouth agape, looking like an idiot. I looked back into the room and saw Sage with the same disposition as I was. I pointed my fingers back and forth moronically while grumbling gibberish incoherently.   
finally, after about 30 seconds of this, he closed his mouth and said "He must really love you because the last time Scarlet did that, Sun made him scrub toilets with his toothbrush for an entire week." he explained.   
"oh, so that's why he was doing that, I just thought it was a fetish of his." I joked. "no, but seriously, though, we should start getting ready for classes or we're gonna be late."


	16. Navy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Navy huh?...Sounds simply divine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry I haven't posted in two days, but I've been a little busy with Christmas, so I hope that you can understand. The schedule will resume, as usual, so expect a chapter tomorrow. As always, comments and kudos are welcomed.

The stressful day went surprisingly well. My lowest score was an 89%, which, for me, is less than ideal, though, it was understandable due to the events prior to classes. Sun had his best scores ever, pulling a 79, and even a 90 on his written tests while still maintaining his usual high scores in the combat exams. Sage and Scarlet got their usual scores, barely changing from their old ways. This wasn’t bad, but I had hoped that they would improve just like we had. In any case, today was still a relatively good day, despite the high stakes it held.  
After, our group decided that a celebration was in order. We went off campus and right into town. “Where do you guys think we should eat?” I asked them. Each of them had their own opinions and I expected no less than an argument.   
“That Ramen place down the street!” Sun exploded, startling the rest of the group as we walked down the street, luckily, the street was uncharacteristically busy and drowned out his voice, thus causing little attention to be drawn to us.   
Scarlet scolded him “No, we always eat at that place, why don’t we try that curry place over there?” He sounded less like a fierce hunter, and more like a sniveling child.  
“Last time we ate at that place, we all had food poisoning for a week,” Sage insulted, “what about that burger place over there, we’ve never tried it and I’ve been craving burgers for a couple of days.” these ideas were all great, however, none of us could agree with one another. As they fought over which restaurant was best, I thought about my favorite places to eat at.  
‘That Vale place? No, it’s way too damn expensive, plus that was a special place that was reserved for me and Sun only. What about that hot chocolate place? They served hot dogs. No, I don’t really think anyone would really enjoy eating there considering the limited options it held.’ Finally, after our group had come to a complete stop, I looked around to find any sort of place that would satisfy our hunger. I finally spotted a sushi bar and decided that that one was acceptable for at least Sun and I. “Hey, guys what about that sushi place over there.” I pointed towards a large building with a neon sign displaying the sushi bar’s name ‘A-1 sushi house’  
“That sounds decent Nep, what do you guys think?” Sun chimed up, giving a quizzical look to the others.  
“I don’t mind it, as long as we stop fighting, we’re drawing in too much attention and it’s really starting to make me uncomfortable.” Sage agreed. While slouching down trying to make himself seem smaller, but failing miserably as he towered over everybody.  
“No, I hate sushi…” Scarlet said, turning his back towards us and folding his arms stubbornly, further solidifying his childish disposition.  
“Eh, 3 out of 4, that’s good enough for me!” Sun said, smiling at me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Scarlet reluctantly agreed, and we all started to head into the restaurant.

 

The first thing that Sun had ordered was Sake, and not just one or two shots, no, he ordered 2 pots of the stuff. When he had told the waiter what he wanted I immediately gave him a dirty look. “What? We’re celebrating, right? Then let’s get drunk off our asses, loosen up a bit Nep, it’s not like it’s gonna hurt anyone.” he explained, I was still skeptical but I went with it. What could the harm be in this right?  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We had finished our meal and nobody had touched any of the Sake, no one except Sun that is. Sun had not only polished the two pots off, but he also ordered a third. We stopped him when he got to the bottom so that he wouldn’t die of alcohol poisoning. He was, however, thoroughly intoxicated. Sun wasn’t your average drunk, he was one of those people that if you put enough drinks into him he would tell you anything you wanted to know. Scarlet liked to take advantage of this, but one time Sun said something that made Scarlet ignore us for almost an entire month, so we made a pact to never take advantage of this. Back into present tense, Sage didn’t want Scarlet to break the deal when we weren't looking, so we decided it was best that we would break the group up.  
“Don’t do anything dumb with him, and don’t break the deal, got it?” Scarlet had scolded me, he was obviously a little envious of me getting to take Sun home, and also pissed that he thinks we couldn’t trust him with Sun for even thirty seconds, but we had our reasons. That asshole was as sneaky as a snake.  
“I won’t Scarlet, I’ll get him home as soon as possible. Hopefully, I’ll be able to beat you guys right?” I contested them.  
“That’s right… *burp* Bitches, we’ll beat yo-*hick* guys there by a long… shot” Sun slurred out, trying his best to get the words out.  
“Pshh, you wish, good luck getting Mr.Two-and-a-half-pots home before we get our sober butts there.” Scarlet taunted.  
“I’ll bet 50 lien…*belch* that we’ll get home first!” Sun imposed, with this declaration, Scarlet’s eyes lit up, signaling the thought of a contest had excited him.   
“Hey, asshole, who’s money are you going to be giving him because I know you don’t have any cash!” I yelled at him, knowing that he would either a. Steal from some random person or b. Steal from my wallet. I didn’t want to lose the competition, but at this point, defeat was inevitable. Both Sun and I got less than 4 hours of sleep last night, plus we’d had a soul-sucking day, and not to mention how Sun was lit like a Christmas tree. I didn’t want to accept this, but we had almost little to no chance of winning at this point. “Well, we’ll see you at home, I’ll leave your money on your desk, okay?” I told Scarlet.  
“Thanks,” Scarlet smiled triumphantly as they both started to walk back, “I’ll see you at home, losers.”   
“God, you all make me so angry sometimes, you know that?” I scolded Sun, all he did in the reaction was look up from the ground and smile his stupid, goofy smile at me. “But, at least you can make up for it…” I told him.  
As we started to walk home, I put his hand in mine. His warm fingers intertwined with my colder ones as we chained ourselves together. It felt good, but it wasn’t just that we were holding each other’s hands that made me feel so happy. It was more of the fact that I no longer felt alone at this point. A couple months earlier I thought that I would always just be itemized as some pretty face to look at, but now that I’m with Sun, I feel different. I feel unique. I don’t feel like I’m just some pretty face to pick out in the crowd. I felt like I meant something to someone, and not like in the way where you talk to me for 30 seconds and decide you’re gonna go home and touch yourself to the thought of me, but more of the way where someone could go home and dream of a life with me. That’s what this guy has done to me.  
“You okay Neppers…*hic* you seem troubled.” he stumbled, both on his words and on his feet.  
“Yeah, I’m fine Sunny, just don’t be so goddamn reckless next time, okay?” I told him, trying my best to comfort him.  
“I don’t think I believe you,” he told me, I couldn’t blame him, it was the alcohol talking, but he was I knew he was speaking the truth, there was shit on my mind that I needed to get out during a time like this. Besides, it wasn’t technically breaking the deal, right?  
“Well, only because you insist,” I took a deep breath and said the first thing that came to my head “first off, I spoke to the asshole who beat the shit out of me…” I admitted  
“What did he do…*burp* do I have to make him hurt again?” He squelched angrily, bringing a fist up to his face and throwing out a sloppy jab.  
“He didn’t do anything, trust me, he was too injured to do anything to me. Both physically and mentally, besides he’s in prison now, we won’t have to worry about him for another three years at least. Judging by the way he acts, it will probably be longer for him.” I reassured him; “All he wanted to talk about was how he ‘was so sorry’ or ‘how he shouldn’t have done that’” I imitated him, trying my best to sound like some whiny bastard. “All that I would say to him is how he should go and fuck himself.”  
“You…*hip* tell him, babe!” Sun encouraged me, albeit, a little too stringently. “You got anything else…*hiccup* I might be able to help with?” he asked  
“I can handle myself Sun, I’m not helpless.” I peacefully told him, “and I have one more thing I often think about, but it’ll take a bit of time to explain, though.” I gripped his hand tighter, solidifying my unwillingness to let go of him, both literally and figuratively.  
“I know you can…*ugh* handle yourself Neppy, but I’m still scared you’ll get hurt one day…*hic* especially after that one day where you were hurt and I couldn’t do a damn thing.” He told me, this made me feel helpless and loved. I hated that he was always so paranoid about my wellbeing, but I guess he did have a point… “Go ahead and tell me, I’ve…*hic* got time.” he smiled at me.  
“Well, I recently had a dream that felt oddly realistic…” I explained, trying my best to find the words to describe the vision, “where you and I lived in a cabin near a lake in the summertime, and we were sitting outside.” I looked at him and smiled, he had a look of complete wonderment and love in his eyes, he no longer looked like he was thoroughly intoxicated. “And there was this little girl, she had dark blue hair, tan skin, a little like mine,” I drew a small line in my skin, “and she was playing out on the grass. Then she fell down-” I had started to get choked up in the moment, tears had started to well up in my eyes, “So I went and helped her up and she hugged me and whispered in my ear” I had to stop walking because of how bad I was shaking and crying so hard that it was almost impossible to both see and walk, “she said ‘I love you, daddy,’”  
as soon as I had finished my sentence, Sun pulled me into a tight hug, “Of course she did,” he said, again fooling me into thinking he hadn’t had a single drink tonight, “What was her name?” he whispered.  
“Navy, I think…” I answered him, “she was so fucking beautiful Sun!” I told him, gripping onto his jacket, stretching the seams of the cloth.  
“She sounds beautiful.” was all he said, really, that’s all he needed to say, and that’s all I needed to hear.  
We started walking home again, tears of joy in both of our eyes. We hadn’t said a word until we had gotten home again. When we had walked into the dorm room, I looked for a prideful Scarlet, but I didn’t see him, or anyone for that matter. We beat that asshole home, which meant that we would be 50 Lien richer, and I would get to brag about how slow he and Sage were the next morning. I chuckled in my head a little bit to this and looked back at Sun, who was hysterically laughing for the same reason. I brought him closer and kissed him, “wanna go lay down, Sunny?” I asked him, a broad smile still plastered all over my face.  
“Only if I get to be the big spoon.” He challenged me, tripping over his feet while walking over to the bed.  
“But I’m like a foot taller than you?” My eyes narrowed and I held up a hand quizzically.  
“I don’t give a shit, turn off the lights and come be my little big spoon thing.” he laughed, taking his jacket off and dropping his pants, leaving nothing except his underwear on. He plopped down onto the bed and tapped the part of the bed offering me a place to lay down.  
“Fine…” I sighed as I flipped the switch and did the same to most of my clothing as Sun did to his, however, I did leave my white undershirt on. I slipped into the blanket and wrapped Sun’s arm around my torso.  
“Navy, huh?” he asked, “sounds...simply divine.”


	17. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It wasn't forceful, it was more of like a lead dancer taking his partner into their arms, almost to a loving point, but more of like a calming, professional touch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I have the next 5 chapters planned out, all except the last chapter. and yes you read that right, there are only 6 more chapters left in this story, but trust me, after chapter 19, the chapters will be much longer than just 1,500-3,000 words. this does mean it will take longer to get a chapter out, however, I will write those chapters much more eloquently and precisely, choosing my words very carefully for them, mainly because this story is like my baby at this point. I want to thank all of the people that have helped me get to this point, (these people will be more specifically stated on the 2nd to last chapter.) and as always I hope you enjoy the chapter, and comments and kudos are always appreciated. :)

Waking up wasn’t easy. First I had to deal with the saltiness of Scarlet, whom, in turn, made Sage want to be the living shit out of him, then when I had to get loud, I woke Sun up. That. Wasn’t. Fun. Sun is definitely not one of those people who is whiny when they have a hangover, no, he’s more of the violent type. So, when I started yelling at the bumbling idiots across the room, Sun got up and ended the problem, physically. Not a single fucking word, just swung his legs over the bed, stood up, calmly walked over to Sage and Scarlet, forcefully grabbed Scarlet’s shoulder, twisted him around, and kneed him right where it counts. While Scarlet was in unimaginable pain, he reached into his pocket, took out his wallet, took the 50 Lien he was owed, dropped the wallet onto Scarlet’s writhing husk of a body, and gave a single death look over at Sage, who broke his usual calm, stoic, composure, and lost all trace of color in his face and covered the aforementioned area, that Sun had so eloquently obliterated. Sun kept the death stare for a couple seconds until he turned to me. I expected the same death look, but all I got was a warm smile, a “Good morning, Neppers. Thanks for taking care of me last night!” and a quick kiss on the cheek. I couldn’t really respond to that, or anything for that matter… All I could do was stand there with my mouth wide open. Sun was really full of surprises today.   
After that incident, I quietly walked over to Scarlet and tousled his hair, who, at this point, was completely incapacitated. The only signs of life coming from him were a couple groans here and there. “You can’t say you didn’t expect that buddy,” I stated matter-of-factly. Then I walked over to Sage and placed my arm on his shoulder, “You okay? You seemed troubled?” I laughed and patted his shoulder gruffly. I was still in my ‘night attire’, so after taking the braggadocious walk around the room, my body finally registered that it was rather cold. A shiver ran through my body, and I decided that I had my fill of gloating, for now, no need to really rub in more salt than what is already there.  
I got back into bed and Sun wrapped his arm around my torso. He cuddled closer to me and gave a satisfactory sigh, now that everything on the planet was realigned, at least temporarily. I smiled and closed my eyes, letting the sweet embrace of sleep take me once more.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day went well, except for the fact that Scarlet couldn’t walk and Sage still had the same look on his face from this morning, other than that, Sun and I were perfectly happy. We were now taking a walk in our special park and were talking about last night's events. “So what do you remember?” I asked him, taking his hand into mine and giving him a small smile.  
“Well, I remember betting those morons 50 Lien, I remember going on that walk, though, I only remember some parts of the conversation…” Sun trailed off, running his hand through his hair and trying his best to remember the events prior. “Speaking of which, Navy? That’s the only thing I remember talking about and it’s been bothering me all morning, who or what the hell did that have anything to do with the conversation?” We had made it up to our bench, Spring had finally been taking ahold of Haven, and there was no longer any snow left on it.  
I restated the dream and it was basically the same reaction as yesterday. His eyes gleamed like they did last night, and I, too, was feeling the same as I had back then. “Really, tell me more about her, I want to know everything about her, everything!” he told me, shaking my shoulders eagerly; as if trying to shake the answer out of me.  
“Alright, alright, well she was about 7 years old, she had dark blue hair, almost exactly the color that she was named after, and she had piercing cyan eyes. She sounded like she had your personality, but my kind of classiness and she looked like when she grew older, that she would hold the entire planet on her shoulders. She really seemed like she wanted to change the world, she was everything you and I are, but so goddamn more than us, Sunny. Ugh….” I sighed joyfully, thinking about the future ahead of me  
He brought his elbow up and wiped some tears from off of his face, “She sounds beautiful, Nep, just like you.” He lightly touched my chin and pulled his face to mine, giving me a deep kiss, and setting his head on my shoulder, “how old did we look?” he asked, almost sounding as if he was worried.  
“We looked like we were a little older than we are now, why do you ask?” I wondered, thinking of a reason as to why he would ask a question like that.  
“For reasons that have yet to be explained, but will be explained in the near future!” Sun said ambiguously.  
“What the hell does that mea-” I was interrupted with a finger on the lip and a mischievous smile. I wanted to demand an answer just because of how vague and mysterious that sentence was.  
“Wanna go on a date?” was all I got in response.  
“Sure, when and where?” I asked him, but then I realized what he was doing “Hey! You’re just trying to change the subject!” I yelled at him, getting slightly annoyed at all of his responses so far.  
“Now, and the place where we had our first date!” he told me, smiling his wide, monkey-like grin, “And I’m not changing the subject, I just want to make sure that you know that I love you more than anyone else could ever love anyone or anything else!” keeping his upbeat personality up and running. It was almost too happy...  
“I mean sure, but where are you going to get the money to pay for it? That place is expensive.” I asked, not realizing the events that had partaken earlier today, until after I finished my sentence, “Ooooh, that makes sense, in that case, yes!” I said as he took out his wallet and started to flash the cash in front of my eyes.   
We stood up and I started to walk down the steps downwards towards the street before I was stopped by Sun’s hand gripping my arm, that is, “Neptune,” he said my full name, so I snapped into attention. He took my hands into his hands, it wasn’t forceful, it was more like a lead dancer taking their partner into their arms, almost to a loving point, but more of like a sort of calming, professional touch. “I hope you know that I love you, and not like a casual kind of love, like the one you get from a family member,” I laughed inside my head, loving family member? Fucking. Hilarious. But I kept my composure just so I could keep the mood intact, “this love...This love is more than that, okay?” He explained, trying to convey every single emotion inside of himself.  
“I know, I love you too, Sunny.” I smiled at him as the sun started to set over the mountains, “why’d you have to say it like that? You know I love you just the same, you don’t really need to get so serious like that.” I said curiously, probing him for answers at every turn.  
“I just wanted to make sure that you knew that,” He said, as he let go of one of my hands and started to walk me out of the park. I swear I could hear him say under his breath, “just wanted to make sure before I do what I’m about to do…”


	18. Parental "Love"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Sun's POA-  
> "And here I thought you would be respectable people."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, just finished the chapter and it's 1 am, so I hope you appreciate the chapter, I was sick yesterday, so I couldn't update for the life of me. but it's here, and I hope you enjoy reading it, because I enjoyed writing it. As always, comments and kudos are welcome.

-One week earlier-  
I was bored...like always when I was alone, My little Neppy was off at the library, and I would’ve gone, if it weren’t for the fact that all we would do there is study for finals next week, so that would mean Nep wouldn’t read to me. Scarlet and Sage were off doing their own thing together, Jesus, it’s like they’re their own couple… So, all that left was me, myself and I. That was until I had heard a quiet ringing next to my bed.  
I rolled over, excited that I finally had something to look at rather than just the ceiling. I looked at the scroll but soon realized that it wasn’t mine, but Neptune’s. The case for it was a deep blue, while mine was more of an over-saturated yellow, it was a gift we both got each other about a month ago. I don’t really remember why, but I do remember that we both saw the phone cases in the same shop, we both made an excuse to go into the shop, bought said excuse along with discretely buying the phone cases, then when we got home, we both gave each other the phone cases at the exact same time. It was pretty funny when we explained when we got them too. Anyway, back to what was happening in reality. I looked at Nep’s Scroll, which he probably left purposefully so I couldn’t bother him with my constant mischievous calls to get him to come home and entertain me. Smart, but he probably should’ve hidden it away from me, “Never know who could go through your phone when you’re away, Neptune” I said to myself.  
I checked it and read what was on the screen.  
Your father and I will be in town tomorrow, we would like to get coffee with you and discuss your studies and your social life. We will be at “Haven’s finest brews” at exactly 12:30 pm and will be expecting you to be outside at the table nearest to the door on the left. Please answer this as soon as possible.  
-Skii Vasilias  
Damn, Neptune's parents sound like they need to smoke some weed sometime. Well, now that I think about it, I have been thinking about finally meeting them, I just never really had the guts nor did I have a chance to meet up with his parents, and fight for their tolerance of me.  
I don’t think Nep needs this kind of stress this close to finals, plus I’ve done a shit ton of studying in my spare time, only when Nep wasn’t in the room with me though, I wanted to surprise him with high scores on my finals, no cheating required.  
I picked the phone up after much deliberation and simply inputted  
I will be there, it will be nice to talk to you.  
-Neptune  
Cut the drivel Neptune, we both know that this will purely be for income purposes.  
-Skii Vasilias  
Okay, first off what does drivel even mean, secondly why can you not even refer to yourself as mom, thirdly, and most importantly, do you not even give a shit about your kid’s well being. Well, we’ll find out tomorrow.  
Sorry, I will see you tomorrow.  
-Neptune  
Goodbye.  
-Skii Vasilias  
Well oddly enough, I will probably be meeting Neptune’s parents. I laid down on my bed and sighed, how am I going to explain to his parents that 1. He’s dating a faunus. And 2. He’s dating a guy, or me for that matter. Though, I do need to figure out how I’m gonna get Nep off my ass. Eh, I just tell him I’m going running, that always works.  
I deleted the text so Nep wouldn’t find out, and put the scroll back exactly how I found it, sometimes Nep does this thing where if something’s out of place, he’ll know if someone touched it, doesn’t matter how small of a change that object has gone through, so you gotta be perfect when it comes to sneaking through his stuff. I never really figured out why he did this, maybe he’s got some pretty deep trust issues, which probably derived from his parents, or from what I’ve heard about them. Nep never really let me talk to his parents, nor did he let me even see them during middle school. Hell, the most I heard about them back then was that I should never, even if his or my life was at stake, cross paths with those two. He even said in his own words, ones that I could hardly understand back then, “Their narcissistic psychopaths, who, only care about themselves and their bank accounts, they don’t care about each other, nor do they care about you or I. If they catch you, they will call the police because they think you are trespassing, and will likely ground me for the rest of my miserable life.” Shit, I don’t think Nep was lying back then, I’m optimistic though, hopefully, their thoughts have changed about our kind of relationship, and if not then at least about my people.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Things had gone according to plan so far, Neptune had taken the bait, I had gotten to the table about 5 minutes before we were supposed to meet up, and all seemed like it was going to work out for me. It was an especially nice day, the sun was out without a cloud to be seen, this was the first time it had been like that for a while mainly because of the long winters Haven has due to the mountains surrounding it. Anyway, Back to what’s happening, man, I get side-tracked sometimes, shit man I need to fix that after today. I tucked my tail away, and buttoned up my shirt so that I would still look respectable, and so that they would at least talk to me, I let the whole “I’m a faunus who’s dating your son, who’s not straight by the way.” bombshell hit them at very last second I can.  
5 minutes of that inner dialogue had passed until at exactly 12:30, not 5 minutes after, not 1 minute after, not even 5 seconds after 12:30. It was like instantaneously at 12:30 they just appeared out of thin air just so they could meet Neptune, it’s too bad that he’s not here. That’s gonna suck when I’m going to have to initially explain that to them.  
His parents set their sights on me, and my face immediately goes pale. “Young man, have you seen a child with blue hair around here, he was supposed to meet us right at this exact spot at this exact time.” The woman had said, she was tall, slender, had sky-blue hair, and spoke with a voice that would come from something like a cartoon, snobbish. So snobbish in fact, you could tell exactly how much shit’s they gave about the welfare of the planet, which had obviously been precisely 0.  
“Ermm, about that, I had spoken with said blue haired child, and he told me he would be busy today, but he didn’t want to disappoint his parents by not showing up at all. I take it that you are the parents he was telling me about?” I had that entire speech memorized, word for fucking word. I wanted to be as respectful as possible, yet still, hold their attention.  
“Yes, yes we are, and we shall be leaving now, we do not want to be speaking with a complete stranger.” She had replied, I quickly figured out that she overpowered her ‘husband’ when it came to a conversation or really anything for that matter. Her husband had a large stature and looked like he could kill a man just by flexing his arm, however, with the fact that he had ash-gray hair and a permanent look of self-pity slathered over his face.  
“Hold on, before you go, would you care to look at Neptune’s grades and other social activities?” I pulled a piece of paper off of the table and showed them a small peek of the transcript. This had grabbed their attention faster than any book Nep has ever laid his eyes upon.  
“Yes, and you will show them to us now.” She had demanded, God, I think I hate this woman just by how she speaks.  
“Not until, we sit down and talk like civilized people, alright,” I told them, this was the ultimatum that I had been planning to lure them in from the very beginning, and I knew that it would most certainly work because all that Neptune’s parents saw him as was a piece of paper solidifying their businesses future. It was rather sad to think about actually, but it’s gonna be even worse in about 30 seconds.  
“Fine, I will play his stupid game, but you must give the transcript to me right after you are finished with your dialogue, got it, young man.” She looked way too young to be using that word choice.  
“Alright, so what would you like to know about Nep’s social life?” I asked casually, which I immediately regretted.  
“Nep? What is he some kind of hooligan hanging out with the wrong crowd?” Again she was way too young to be talking like that, “I would first like to know if he has a lady in his life yet.” now, normally this would’ve been in question form, however, I don’t think this woman has figured out how to use that tone of voice yet.  
“Ummmm, we’ll get to that question later, but trust me I will answer that one, next question please?” I tried to sound as polite as possible when saying that, but trust me, I was going to regret that one too.  
“No, that’s not how it works, you will tell me the answer to every question I ask, starting with this one.” she scolded me, the amount of hatred I harbored for this woman was unfathomable right now. She sounded like when my mother had gotten genuinely pissed at someone, which wasn’t possible, but she also had inhaled an entire tank of helium, including the loss of brain cells that coincides with doing something like that.  
“Fine, I guess it had to come out somehow,” more like ‘he’ had to come out somehow, “Your son, Neptune,”  
“Yes, yes we have established that Neptune is my son, now tell me what lucky lady has had the privilege to be seen in public with him.” Holy shit, if my mother had talked like that about me, my father would have smacked her mouth so hard she could’ve traveled back in time so that she would be able to stop herself from saying that.  
“Well, first off lady, you haven’t talked to your son in a little over 2 years, so why would you suddenly want to know every single detail of his life. Hell, I don’t even think you know what kind of girl he’s into.” I stated rudely yet vaguely, trying to convey every single ounce of pure hatred I had for her in one simply stated sentence, but it was about to get better, “I don’t think you know the truth do you, he doesn’t have a girlfriend, nor will he ever have one.”  
“That's simply idiotic, how could our son not have a taste for women?” She denied it seemed like her thoughts had been completely destroying any coherent word she could attempt to say.  
“Are you that stupid? Like, for real, are you that dumb? Because, I am saying this the most simple way possible, the only way I could make this even simpler is to literally say the word that is associated with it.” I had started to get furious, she had gasped at the sudden hostility I had shown, and still had that same dumb look on her face, “Oh. My. God. I have to spell this out for you, I thought you people were the heads of the most powerful companies in all of Remnant, yet here you are, you can’t add two and two together. YOUR SON IS FUCKING GAY!” I practically yelled, and, well he wasn’t gay, but this was the only way I could tell them in a way that they would understand. “And if you’re wondering why I’m telling you this is because I’m his boyfriend, and yes I love him very much, unlike you two, from what I’ve heard you people hate each other, you, husband guy Neptune has never talked about because that’s just how forgettable you are, tell me, how many affairs have you had with your wife, and how many of them were to gain power over other companies? How many of them were with men?” I asked him, he looked like he started to think about it, “Don’t answer that. What about you, the one Neptune has had to hide me away from you since the day we met, how many anti-faunus bills have you bribed to be passed? Huh?” I was getting angrier by the second.  
“Why does that matter to you, and why have has he had to hide you from us, other than the fact that you’re...well...gay.” she had weakly retaliated, man I thought I would have to fight a little harder than this considering what I had heard about this nasty women, maybe it was because she was still too dumbstruck to say anything.  
“You wanna know why that’s important to me?” as soon as I said those words, I unfurled my tail that had been wrapped around my torso and let it out for the world to see. Right as that happened, she looked like she was about to faint, all of the color had rushed out of her face. And the father, his self-pity look had gone straight to hatred and murderous thoughts. “Damn, and all this time I’ve been dating your son, I thought that you would at the very least be respectable people with the slightest tolerance for people that were different than you. Yet here I am…” I reached into my pocket and slammed a small box onto the table, “I also thought that I would get your blessing, but no, from the way you speak to me and the look on your faces right now, I don’t think I’m going to get anything from you. You wanna know how much money my parents make in a year? Less than 100,000 combined yet from the looks of it, their happier than you’ll ever be. We visited them for Christmas instead of visiting you people, and now I can see why. We would’ve been turned away on the spot.” I had lost any form of self-restraint at this point and now I was basically ranting about how much I hated them, and how much I loved him, it was at this point that I decided that I should express that now so that I could at least show them one asset that had come out of this relationship, tell them something that they could understand, “At least we love each other, though, that’s worth more than all the money you could make in your lifetime. Now if you could excuse me, I have to go and plan a marriage proposal, oh yeah, and here’s your son’s transcript, it’s as good as it always is.” I stood up, mascara had been thoroughly caked all over the woman's face, and I could tell that she wasn’t all that young than I had thought. I guess his parents were a lot of what I didn’t think they were...


	19. Sway with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He started to sway my body with his, much like the violin had done with the guitar's sound."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, first off, this is single-handedly my favorite piece of writing I had ever had the pleasure of creating, secondly, I hate the AO3 writing format, that's why last chapter had been...lacking in quality. But, trust me this one makes up for that one, trust me. This will be the last chapter in near-chronological order by the way. As always, comments and kudos are always welcome.

Sun let go of my hand, which made me sad, this was soon replaced with a soft relief though as he wrapped his tail around my palm, just like he used too. I don’t why he was so eager to put his hands in his pockets, but I guess it was cold. So I didn’t question it. As we made our descent down to the bottom of the hill, I could see that Sun was smiling uncontrollably, “Hey, I haven’t done anything to be funny or cute, why are you smiling like that?” I tilted my head questionably, it’s true, though, he only smiles like that when I’ve done something like that and yet he’s smiling for no reason, it was a little confusing considering what just happened 2 minutes ago.   
“I don’t know Nep, I just kind of looked at you, and just...I couldn’t help but smile.” He whispered, only wanting my ears to hear that, “You’re really beautiful, you know that… and I mean that in the manliest way possible, you are, without a single doubt, the most beautiful man on the planet,” tears had started to sting my eyes, I gripped the tail a little more tightly, but not uncomfortably for him, “Please, never ever forget that you are everything that I have ever wanted, and anything that I’ll ever want. Ever.” He trailed off, it almost hurt to listen to all of this because of how uncharacteristic it was, “It’s extremely hard to explain how much I love you, but by the end of the night, trust me, you will know just how much okay, it’s gonna take a lot to show you just how much you mean to me, but you’ll know the full extent, okay?” he told me, with each word, he put more feeling into his sentences, making me feel the full extent of his love.  
“Okay Sunny, can I hold your hand? I mean, I love holding your tail, don’t get me wrong, but your hand is on a whole new level, it feels better; like more feeling is added into it.” I pleaded, trying my best not to sound insensitive.  
“Sure Nep, anything for you,” he pulled his hand out of his pocket and replaced his tail with it, then he pulled me closer to him, and wrapping his tail around both our wrist, spiraling up towards our forearms, making our hands inseparable but not our bodies. Huh, a little bit of a metaphor right there. “Never let go, please…” He mumbled, laying his head down on my shoulder, and slowing his pace down. It was almost like he wanted to remember this moment for the rest of our life… I feel like these are hints to something that I haven’t been able to piece together quite yet. “Promise? Like promise forever, pinkie promise?” he said, almost like we were children again. His face was facing the town, reflecting all of the golden, streetlight, glow making his face appear to be almost angelic, just like that one night, 8 months ago… damn, we’ve been dating for 8 months, it’s gone by fast with him; too fast. Kind of makes me sad a little bit.  
“I promise,” I breathed, sounding the most relieved I had ever sounded, further solidifying how much this promise meant, “I pinkie promise.” I chuckled at this, it was funny hearing those words and even funnier say them, like I said earlier, it felt like we were kids again, like when we just met, when he made me pinkie promise that we would be friends forever. It was kind of cute.   
God, I loved this boy, he may look and act and talk like a man, but he was a boy to me, my boy. I watched him grow his entire life, I watched him laugh, watched him cry, I watched him as he soared into the heaven, and watched as he fell into the depths of hell, I’ve pulled him out of that, and I’ve been the one to fall with him sometimes. I hated how I couldn’t give the goddamn planet to this boy, but I love how I’ve been able to give the smallest object and made him feel like he was the planet. Shit, man, tonight’s going to be hard for me, isn’t it?   
We finally made it out of the park and to the restaurant doors, he stopped me before we went in and looked me right in the eyes. I was taken aback from this a little bit, but I soon snapped into position. I looked deep into his ashen eyes, taking in every single color that belonged to them, I didn’t need to say a word to tell him how beautiful they were. All I had to do was pull him into my arms, look down at his face, and kiss him. And that’s exactly what I did, except, I kept my eyes open, not in an unromantic way, they weren’t wide open. They were half closed, just so that I could look at every single feature on his face, notice things I wouldn’t normally be able to see from a distance. For example; I saw a couple of faint, but detailed freckles right under his eyes, I noticed how he his face was completely symmetrical, without any flaws whatsoever, at least to me. I hoped he knew that I really did.  
He opened the great oak door and led me in. I expected an overwhelming amount of noise from the interior, but all that had met my ears was silence, except for my footsteps; which had echoed throughout the hall. I was immediately caught off guard, and my face had obviously shown this. “Surprised, huh? Owner owed me a favor, and I decided this is what I would use it on. No one is in here except us, one waiter, one waitress, and the owner himself, who can apparently make a mean Bruschetta, oh and he knows how to make Borscht for me, so that’ll be good too…” he awkwardly choked out.   
As soon as he finished talking a waiter appeared, he was tall, young, good-looking, and really skinny, obviously not well built. He had dark, gray hair, and dark gray eyes to match. “Hello, I’m Jason, but all my friends call me Smokey. I am the owner, and in turn, will be your chef and lead waiter tonight. Please follow me over to your table please.” He said as he held an inviting arm out. We walked past him and I could instantly tell where we were going to sit. It had a large bottle of wine, along with Blue candles on the corners of the table, with a large yellow candle in the center. Somehow all of the wicks of the candles weren’t lit with a bright orange fire, but more of a radiant, calming blue flame. Must be the chemicals inside of the wicks I guess, it’s small touches like that, that really just signify how much this meant to him.  
“I will have your dinner ready shortly. For now, please enjoy this aged Vale red wine, it’s 50 years old, and is extremely rare, I hope that it fits this special occasion well.” Smokey said, bowing slightly, then rushing off to go and prepare our meal.   
“Jeez, what did you do to get this? Wait, are you cheating on me?” I joked, but I was seriously curious as to what he did to get us 1. A private dinner, 2. A 50-year-old wine imported from Vale, and 3. These expensive candles. He must have a lot of connections.  
“Well, my father paid for half of his father’s restaurant, so in turn, this guy sometimes gives me free meals, and pulls stuff like this for me. It’s apparently the most high-end restaurant in all of Haven, so getting nights like this cost him a lot of cash, but if it weren’t for our family, this restaurant wouldn’t exist. This restaurant, however, is the only reason why my family can get by through the year, though, mainly because they have to send ¼ of their earnings to my parents, so yeah.” he explained, and just as he finished the lights dimmed to where it was pitch black, all except the blue candles. “Oh, looks like our food has finally arrived.”   
Finally, dude that only took like what? 5 minutes, it wasn’t all that long, hell I’m impressed that It took so little time to prepare all of that. I thought I’m completely impressed with how diligent Sun has been on planning tonight, seriously what does all of this have in common? It’s escaping my mind, it’s like every time I think tonight can’t get better, it gets better, and not by just a little, it’s exponential at this point.  
“Here is your meal. for the gentleman, a Bruschetta that could rival the gods, and for the other gentleman, a Borscht that is certainly not as good as his mother’s, but could very well be the best dish I have ever had the honor to make.” He said politely, setting our food down right in front of us. If I recall, though, I do remember there being two other people whom I have yet to see.  
A quiet violin started to cry out perfectly, along with the slow strum of a guitar. At that moment I wondered no more. They were playing a soft sonata, perfectly capturing all of tonight’s events. It felt as if the violin was dancing with the guitar, the sophistication of it tearing into the world of the gruff guitar’s sound, mixing in all of the right ways. Damn, these metaphors were hitting me like a truck, everything seemed to be tied back to our relationship. The candles, the food, the music, the lighting. Everything.  
We finished our food rather quickly, even polishing off half of the ancient wine. We talked about how much we loved tonight, and how much we loved each other. We joked about how when we got home Scarlet and Sage were going to be terribly angry; and how long Sun had been planning tonight, but just as soon as I finished my plate I realized the meaning of all these wondrous events, the true extent of why tonight had to be perfect. The second I set my fork down for the last time I heard the sonata quickly change to a tune that I knew too well. Sun heard the tune and had a look of love. True love, not the kind the stories talk about either. The kind of love that would last for a long time, longer than our lives would last. The kind of love where even if I had fucked up big time, he wouldn’t give a single shit, there wasn’t single day where this love would waver, and Sun knew that.   
He asked me to stand, and I obliged. I stood up and took his hand. He pulled me into his arms, and slowly started to dance. The kind of dance that even a 12-year-old at his first school dance knew. He started to sway my body with his, much like the violin swayed it’s sound with the guitar’s, calmly, but gently, dancing in a way of their own, but still so similar to their real life counterpart, or in this case, us.   
The song continued to play until it had gotten to its final counts, where it, somewhat purposefully, dragged on the same last notes into a perfect loop. I knew exactly what came next, every single goddamn hint that had been dropped right in front of me had finally fit together like a puzzle, except, now it wasn’t missing any pieces.   
Sun dropped down onto one knee and pulled out a small, velvet box. Tears, for the third time tonight, had hit my eyes. I couldn’t hear anything anymore, only the music in the background. I couldn’t even hear Sun, but I did know exactly what he was saying. “Yes.” I simply stated, no more no less. I didn’t need any more words to communicate how much he meant to me. All I needed was him.   
Finally, the sound had returned back to my ears. “You didn’t even let me finished, Neptune.” He told me, Tears were welling up in his eyes too, some had even escaped the ducts and had fallen down his beautiful face. “Will you, Neptune Vasilias, marry me, Sun Wukong?” He finished, allowing my obvious answer.  
"Yes. Yes I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending though. Brings fuckin' tears to mah eyes.


	20. Phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello, Neptune!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I was busy yesterday so I couldn't really update, but here you are!!!! It's going to be a couple of day before the next update because of the length of the next chapter, sorry about that. as always kudos and comments are welcomed.

“Hello, Neptune.” Olive said to me, speaking in her usual, articulate way, “I got your note from a couple months ago, I just kind of forgot to call you…” He voice sounded apologetic and sad,  
“Hey Olive, how have you been doing, it’s been a long time. You excited for tomorrow?” I asked politely. Really, I should’ve been excited because it was going to be the day of my wedding, I just wanted to make conversation to get it off of my mind seeing as I had become overwhelmed with uncharacteristic nervousness and paranoia.  
“Yeah, yeah, of course,” rushing the answer, she sounded as if she had something better to do, “I was wondering if you could help me with something?”  
“Yeah, what’s wrong?” I dismissed her answer and tried to be as nice as possible, “Are you worried about your brother? If so, trust me he’s fine, he’s fast asleep on our couch, which in my opinion is better than what he’s been doing for the past couple of days…”   
“That’s good, thank you for taking care of him. Uhhmmm, I’ve just been having trouble with social problems and I just wanted to call to ask for advice. Also, I wanted to check on my brother on a more in-depth level, and what do you mean “the past couple of days?”? Nevermind, we’ll get to that later.” she suddenly lost her composure.  
“Yeah, what’s been bothering you? I’m good at giving advice with social issues, it’s a lot easier to be popular than you would think.” I said, searching in a drawer for a notepad so I could take some notes, causing a small racket, but nothing Sun would wake up from.  
“It’s nothing to do with friends…” she trailed off, the phone line the only sound on the other end, which was odd considering the level of insanity her family could cause. “It’s something along the lines of what you’re going through.” I finally found a notepad and turned to an empty page/ I sat down at the table in the hotel room so I could take notes on every single detail, including the sound, or lack thereof, coming from the phone.  
“What do you mean by that?” I started to take notes on everything we both said, damn I’m a nerd.  
“Your relationship with my brother…” whimpering, I could tell that she wasn’t in her house.  
“And how is that similar to your situation, wait, are you in loveee?” I cooed, somewhat making fun of her. Probably shouldn’t do that, but I figured it would remind her of her brother.  
“I don’t need you making fun of me too so stop now, or I will hang up.” Damn, that escalated quickly. I apologized and she continued, “I mean that I’m not like the rest of my family, except well… you, well, kind of.” she whispered, in her silence, I finally heard a sound in the background. Cars. I jotted this down quickly, multitasking the conversation with her.  
“Okay, you’re going to have to be a little bit more concise with your answers if you want advice from me.” conveying the utmost of care for her. I didn’t want to scare off my favorite future in-law.  
“ I MEAN THAT I’M FUCKING GAY!” she yelled, I heard echoes in the call, and quickly wrote ‘PARKING GARAGE’ as a possible location, I underlined this several times along with the last sentence stated. I wasn’t taking this like a parent, I wasn’t going to be shaken by this, I was going to be taking this completely seriously. I imagined myself as a psychiatrist and Olive, the patient.   
“Okay, well you don’t need to yell it at me. What’s the problem with being lesbian Olive? I mean, your family took it well when I came over for the first time.”   
“I told you social problems, not kindred problems.” Big words for a small girl, I wrote that detail down, saving that information for later, “I did something to a good friend of mine that caused some falling out with all of my social life, or at least what little I had for a social life.” her voice cracked, obvious tears had been mixed into the conversation.   
“Well, what did you do to gain this attention?” I had started to sound like a shrink, annoying and rarely helpful.  
“My best friend and I were at the movies, a-and we started messing around, doing stupid teenager shit, th-then just I called all the wrong signals and thought of them all a-as flirtatious gestures, and in the middle of a stupid scene in a rom-com, I went in and… Neptune, you have to help me…” she started to sound like she was really desperate. It was weird on how she came to me for something like this.  
I mean we spent 2 weeks together, but it really didn’t feel like we bonded much through this. I guess this is the crucial time where I can assure that she trust me in the future. “Alright, well first off, you need to apologize, it-” I was interrupted, by ceaseless yelling about how it wasn’t her fault, but I just continued on “You didn’t let me finish, what I was going to say was, it doesn’t seem like your fault, but she feels like she was violated, so if you want to stop this fight, though, it’s not guaranteed that you’ll stay friends, you need to apologize. As for the people that are teasing you, I can call a cab tomorrow before the wedding and, as Sun would put it; “Teach them a lesson.”, would that make you feel better?” Reassuring her through what psychologists would never do, violence!  
“No that won’t be necessary… Thanks for the advice Neptune, I guess having you around like this won’t be too bad, right?” I smiled, this put a certain happiness that spread across my face.  
“Have you told any of your family? That’s important, you’re never gonna find more support than from your family.” This is just what I heard from people, articles, books, and every kind of media.  
“No, only you, not even Sun... but I’m positive that Jas knows due to our situation in high school. So that’s a thing, I’ll get back to you on that subject when the cat is out of the bag. Speaking about Sun, how is that asshole? Has he been good, or at least better than when he was a teenager?” Her voice finally started to sound normal again. I wrote down a subcategory on the bottom half of the page in bold letters ‘TEENAGER SUN?’  
“He’s been fine, hasn’t broken a single law in the past month!” I said, getting up from my chair and walking over to Sun. I kneeled down and started to stroke his hair as he slept on the bed. I decided that I wouldn’t get in over fear of falling asleep, I was saving myself so that I could actually fall asleep later tonight, “I’ve been trying my best to take care of his stupid ass, but I know that I can’t really control him all that well, so I just try to steer him clear of sketchy situations that would otherwise lead him to commit crimes. You have any tips about calming him down?” I remembered back when she somehow got him to go from bat-shit crazy and riled up, to acting basically like one of those aristocrats that I had to deal with back before Haven.  
“Oh, that’s easy, pull his ear. I’m not even kidding.” she laughed, I wanted to laugh too seeing the simplicity of the solution.   
“Really? That’s all I would have to do to get him to calm down. Damn, if life were that easy, I’d be pulling that ear for eternity…” I said this a little loud and Sun started to stir in his sleep, I mouthed ‘shit’ and started to rub his back softly, this usually got him to sleep rather quickly and also helped to keep him asleep.  
“SHIT!” My right eardrum had been blasted with unexpected sound. “I gotta go no-” she was interrupted and I could hear fighting in the background, it sounds more verbal than physical considering her scroll was still in her hand. I heard Jas, the angriest I’d ever heard her, and from the two weeks I was there I learned two things; 1.Jas is most like Sun and Saffron, and 2.Do not, in any circumstances, anger them or that will be the most regretted decision in all of history. Although it was hard to provoke them, it is never a good idea to try.  
“Don’t you ever do that again asshole, I was so fucking worried!” damn, they’re like, what? 16? 17? Now I understand why they need that swear jar I guess. “Who’s that on the phone? Oh god, did they just hear all that?” she asked, worried that it was her mother.  
“No, don’t get your panties in a bunch.” Wow, they’re entirely different people when they think they’re alone, but then again they know at least someone is listening, “It’s just Neptune, he’s giving me advice about stuff on my mind.”   
“Hey, Jas!” I said into the phone, hoping that she heard me, “Do you need advice?” I heard her snatch the phone from Olive's hand, causing her to yell out in annoyance.  
“Hey Neptune, how’s my brother?” Well, I guess that makes sense that the entire family is as thick as thieves, almost literally, “are you excited for tomorrow, oooooooo, I can’t wait for you to officially apart of the family.”  
“I’ll tell you what I told your sister, your brothers fine, he hasn’t done anything wrong for the past month and right now he’s asleep, and probably won’t wake up unless I use that megaphone that I got you.” I now lay on the bed, relaxing but attempting to stay awake, Sun rolled over and rested his head on my chest. I, surprised but happy, started to play with his hair.  
“Alright, have him call me when he’s awake, and what did you tell my sister. Why was she crying?” genuine worry had begun to take over her voice.  
“Nothing that I should tell you, it’s something that you’ll have to be told by her. I wouldn’t bother her right now, though, it’s a bit of an open wound for her. When the time comes, please be supportive. Trust me, she’ll feel abandoned and she’ll need someone like you to help her feel welcomed. Lastly, it’ll come up when you least expect it, and it will catch you by surprise, there’s no way to be prepared, but hopefully, you’ll know what to do.” I caught myself at the end, I sounded so much like an old man. Like an actually loving father, one that I never had.  
“Alright, I’ll keep an ear out for something like that, thanks, Neptune, also before I go, I finished my weapon!” She riled up, sounding both thankful and excited.  
“Annnnd, what is it? Did my blueprints help?” I too was getting excited. I felt a large amount of pride.  
“Yeah! I didn’t make the brass knuckles, instead, I made a baseball bat that shoots a high caliber shot out of the blunt end. It’s pretty freakin’ cool!” she started to giggle, it was nice how she had found her own weapon and how my blueprints were the inspiration for it.  
“Dude! You’re gonna have to show that to me tomorrow before the wedding!” I nearly yelled Sun stirred, I rubbed his back and the response that I had gotten back was his tail slowly lifting from off the bed, snaking up towards my face until it had gotten to my lips. It covered them and gestured me to be a little quieter. I obliged this and quietly wished Jas goodbye and told her I would see her tomorrow, she did the same and I put the phone down on the shelf next to the bed.   
Staring back down at the sleeping heap the laid on top of me, and thought about my future with this man. I thought about the new, loving family I would have instead of the old, torn family I had lived with for most of my life. I started chuckling, and I finally allowed myself to sleep, it was almost 6 pm and was dark outside. so if I fell asleep, it would be until morning. I slumped down into the bed, Sun sliding from the middle of my abdomen all the way up to the bottom of my neck. I looked at his face, and up to the ceiling realizing the decisions I had made were the best decisions I ever could’ve made.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! this isn’t my first fanfic, but it is my first on this site. I will probably transfer this story to fanfiction.net, but for now, this one is exclusive to ao3. I want most of this fic to be in Neptune’s perspective. I need a beta reader not for grammar, but for character analysis. If you’re interested please tell me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter and this story! I don’t know how often I will update this one, but I hope to update almost as frequently as my others.


End file.
